Une rencontre au coeur de la guerre
by Arona
Summary: Attention spoil ! L'histoire de Namikaze Minato, le père de Naruto. Comment, à Uzu no Kuni, le Pays des Tourbillons, il va renconter l'amour de sa vie au milieu du sang, des combats et de la mort...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Une rencontre au cœur de la guerre :

**Auteur :** Arona

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Personnages :** Hum disons… Des persos sur lesquels planent pas mal de mystère, en tout cas pour les deux principaux. Se passe pendant l' « ancienne génération », c'est à dire avant le Yondaime.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.**

_Chapitre 1 : Une mission aux pays des tourbillons : _

Minato bondit en arrière, évitant de justesse  la main raidie de son adversaire qui visait sa gorge. Mais plutôt que d'arrêter son mouvement et de se redresser pour reculer, il continua à incliner son corps vers l'arrière, jusqu'à ce que ses mains touchent le sol. Là, il projeta le reste de son corps vers l'arrière, avec une force décuplée  par la vitesse. Ses deux pieds percutèrent l'homme, qui était revenu à la charge, en pleine poitrine. Avec un grognement de douleur, ce dernier recula, une main plaquée sur son sternum. Minato acheva son saut de main. A peine ses pieds touchèrent-ils le sol, que, d'une puissante poussée, il bondit vers son  adversaire. Il avait bougé si vite qu'il sembla jaillir de nulle part, à quelques centimètres de son agresseur. Ce dernier réagit à une vitesse fulgurante et son poing fusa vers le jeune homme qui l'attaquait. Mais Minato avait anticipé sa réaction : il se baissa pour esquiver, tandis qu'au même moment sa main, rapide comme l'éclair, filait vers la pomme d'Adam de l'homme. Au moment où l'attaque allait lui faire exploser l'os de la gorge, le tuant sur le coup, la main s'immobilisa, à quelques millimètres à peine du point visé. Pendant une seconde, le temps sembla suspendu, puis l'homme éclata de rire et se détendit. Minato fit de même.

- Bien, très bien ! Tu as vraiment fait de grands progrès, Minato. Je suis fier de toi.

- Merci, Jiraiya-sensei.

- De rien. Allez, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Pour fêter ta victoire, je t'offre le repas. Que veux-tu manger ?

- Des râmens !

- Je n'aurais pas du poser la question…

Minato jouait distraitement avec ses baguettes en attendant les nouilles. L'air pensif, il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de sa propre dextérité. Enfin les bols fumants arrivèrent. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, il mourrait de faim. Après deux heures de combat intensif contre Jiraiya, il ne rêvait que d'une chose : un bol de râmens bien chaud avec double portion de nouilles, bien sûr !Affamé, le jeune homme attaqua le sien. Son sensei ne fit pas un geste, les yeux fixés sur lui. Minato soupira, regrettant par avance ce qu'il allait faire. Il reposa son bol, ses baguettes, et se tourna vers Jiraiya.

- Oui, maître ?

- Je n'ai rien dit, fit le Sannin, déconcerté.

- Maître, quand vous m'invitez à déjeuner, c'est qu'il y a un problème. Alors si en plus, vous ne me quittez pas des yeux, c'est que c'est vraiment grave.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Décidément, Minato le surprendrait toujours. Puis il reprit son sérieux. Sentant le changement d'humeur de son sensei, le jeune homme blond fronça les sourcils, accordant à Jiraiya une attention pleine et entière. 

- Tu dois savoir que le pays des tourbillons est actuellement en guerre contre Iwa. Et il est en train de perdre : les ninjas sont dépassés en nombre, et l'ennemi est aux portes du village. Le Kage d'Uzu a fait appel à Kohona pour demander de l'aide. Le Hokage a accepté, et les ninjas envoyés sur place, c'est nous.

- Quand partons-nous ?

- Minato… pour être franc, je préférerais que tu restes ici. Tu es un ninja d'exception, mais…

- Je viens.

- Nos vies seront en jeu, Minato. Nous pourrions y passer tous les deux.

- Je viens, répéta son élève en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Très bien, capitula Jiraiya. Alors nous partons sur l'heure, après avoir prévenu le Hokage.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y, répondit le jeune homme en se levant.

Jiraiya regarda son élève sortir, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis il régla le repas et rejoignit Minato. Ce dernier l'attendait devant le restaurant, et lui emboîta le pas sans mot dire.

Ils atteignirent rapidement le bureau du Sandaime. Jiraiya donna deux légers coups à la porte et entra, suivi de son élève, lorsque son ancien maître l'y invita.

- Jiraiya, Minato… Je suppose que vous venez m'annoncer votre départ.

- En effet, répondit Jiraiya. Nous comptons partir immédiatement après cette entrevue.

- Je vois. Finalement, ajouta-t-il en voyant Minato, tu n'as pu l'empêcher de venir. Vous serez donc deux. Je récapitule la mission : vous allez à Uzu pour répondre à la demande du Kage. Donc, vous êtes sous ses ordres une fois là-bas. Mais je vous autorise à refuser d'obéir si vous considérez l'ordre donné comme inacceptable. Bref, vous aidez du mieux vous pouvez selon la volonté du Kage d'Uzu, mais en gardant une certaine autonomie. Des questions ?

- Non.

- Et bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance.

Les deux ninjas s'inclinèrent et quittèrent les lieux.

- Maître ?

- Hmm ?

- Quelle est notre mission exactement ? Apporter « de l'aide », c'est vague…

Jiraiya hésita. Comme à son habitude, Minato allait au cœur du problème.

- En fait… Je ne sais pas trop, moi non plus. Je pensais que Sandaime nous en dirait plus au moment de partir, mais…

- Alors qu'allons-nous faire ? Devons-nous rester neutre, ou nous ranger aux côtés d'Uzu ?

- Je pensais aviser sur place.

Minato acquiesça. Le reste de la journée se déroula dans un silence inhabituel pour le maître et l'élève. Le premier plongé dans ses pensées, le second plus troublé qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître : son maître n'était certes pas le plus fin tacticien de Kohona, mais jamais il n'avait abordé une mission sans idées ou plan au préalable. Jiraiya avait voulu qu'il reste au village… Pourquoi ? Ce pouvait-il que cette mission soit tellement dangereuse que son sensei souhaite le mettre à l'écart ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Une rencontre au cœur de la guerre :

**Auteur :** Arona

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Personnages :** Hum disons… Des persos sur lesquels planent pas mal de mystère, en tout cas pour les deux principaux. Se passe pendant l' « ancienne génération », c'est à dire avant le Yondaime.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.**

Chapitre 2 : Un chant envoûtant :

Après une semaine de voyage rythmé par des embûches diverses et variées, allant du chat qui n'arrivait pas à descendre de l'arbre à la tentative d'assassinat d'un important ambassadeur, en passant par le ninja dépressif qui avait décidé de mettre fin à ses jours en mettant le feu à sa maison, puis par inadvertance, au village entier, à leur grand soulagement, Jiraiya et son élève avaient enfin atteint les frontières qui séparaient Kohona d'Uzu. La nuit tombant, ils avaient décidé de faire une pause à la limite de la frontière et de la franchir le lendemain matin. Minato avait pris la première garde. Assis sur un rocher, dans l'ombre, un kunai à la main, il était tendu comme un arc. Plus ils se rapprochaient du pays des tourbillons, plus le jeune homme avait eu l'impression d'être observé. Il secoua la tête. C'était ridicule. Tentant de se détendre, il inspira puis expira à fond, plusieurs fois. L'exercice commençait tout juste à porter ses fruits, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva. Minato bondit sur ses pieds, tous les sens en alerte. Mais il n'y avait nulle présence humaine dans les alentours immédiats. Rassuré sur ce point, il prêta alors attention aux paroles… et s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que c'était un chant. Oui, quelqu'un chantait. Une femme. Il ne la voyait pas, et il le regrettait. Le visage accompagnant cette voix devait être magnifique. Fasciné, il ferma les yeux, laissant le chant l'envelopper, le caresser, comme un souffle doux et chaud… Le jeune homme avait perdu toute notion du temps, envoûté comme il l'était. Il aurait pu écouter cette voix jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais le chant décru, jusqu'à s'éteindre. La quiétude qui s'était abattue sur la forêt se brisa, et Minato eut l'impression d'émerger d'un très long rêve. Il s'ébroua et reprit sa surveillance, plus troublé qu'il voulait bien se l'avouer. Deux heures plus tard, Jiraiya vint le relayer. Minato en soupira de soulagement, songeant que le sommeil lui permettrait d'échapper à ses interrogations. Grave erreur. Alors qu'il glissait vers le sommeil, le chant continuait de résonner dans ses oreilles.

- Minato… tu es sûr que ça va ? s'enquit pour l'énième fois son sensei.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit son élève sur le ton le plus rassurant possible.

Pas dupe, Jiraiya le fixa, essayant de savoir ce qui rendait son élève si…distrait. Depuis la nuit dernière, Minato était plongé dans ses pensées. L'entraînement matinal avait été une horreur. Son élève avait encaissé nombre de coups qu'il aurait d'habitude évités avec facilité. Le Sannin fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à lui demander franchement ce qui n'allait pas, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser se dérober cette fois, lorsqu'une vintaine de ninjas portant le bandeau frontal d'Uzu les encerclèrent, toutes armes dehors.

- Nous venons en paix. Nous sommes les ninjas de Kohona envoyés à la demande de votre Kage, dit Jiraiya pour calmer le jeu.

Les armes baissèrent de quelques centimètres, mais restèrent menaçantes. Un ninja, sans doute le chef d'unité, fendit les rangs, et s'arrêta devant le Sannin.

- Veuillez nous excuser pour cet accueil, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le moindre risque. Si vous êtes vraiment ceux que vous dites, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Nous allons vous mener au village sous bonne escorte. Nous ne souhaitons pas vous faire de mal, mais un seul mouvement suspect et nous n'hésiterons pas.

Jiraiya acquiesça. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, et de toute façon, ils voulaient se rendre au village. Si l'escorte leur évitait une mauvaise rencontre, tant mieux. Ils suivirent donc le mouvement à travers les gorges et les falaises escarpées, monstrueuses de hauteur. Le village d'Uzu était connu pour être au sommet de plus haute falaise jamais connue, le Shikyo no Gake, ou Falaise de la Mort.

- Sensei, avez-vous remarqué que certains d'entre eux sont blessés ?

- Oui. Ils sont moins forts qu'ils veulent en donner l'impression. Si nous souhaitions leur fausser compagnie, nous aurions peu de véritables adversaires à vaincre. Mais comme nous sommes ici pour apporter notre aide, alors plions-nous à leur règles, du moins pour le moment.

Minato hocha la tête, et le chemin se poursuivit sans mot dire au milieu des pierres aussi affûtées que des lames de rasoir. Les crevasses du sol, les pierres coupantes par terre, tout cela ne facilitait pas la progression. De plus, la pierre était étrange : noire et luisante, renvoyant les rayons du soleil, ce qui faisait qu'on était souvent ébloui. L'élève de Jiraiya était admiratif devant les ninjas d'Uzu : alors que lui et son sensei étaient en difficulté, eux se déplaçaient rapidement, sans problèmes, avec grâce et efficacité. Sans doute était-ce du à la connaissance du terrain, mais leur mouvements dégageaient une souplesse et une concentration félines, et ce malgré leur blessures. C'était impressionnant.

Après une heure de marche, les ninjas de Kohona et leur escorte finirent par arriver au pied de la plus haute falaise que Minato eût jamais vue. Mais au-delà de sa taille, pourtant effrayante, c'était sa couleur qui était stupéfiante : un noir profond, chromé, certes comme les autres, mais qui captait tous les rayons du soleil et la nimbait d'une aura dorée. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle.

- Sensei, est-ce que c'est…

- Le Shikyo no Gake, oui.

Les ninjas d'Uzu les laissèrent admirer la falaise pendant encore quelques minutes, puis leur demandèrent de se placer au milieu d'eux.

- Que vont-ils faire ? s'enquit Minato.

- Nous emmener la-haut avec un Futon no jutsu.

- Mais c'est impossible, hoqueta-t-il. Personne n'a une telle maîtrise du vent !

- Les ninjas d'Uzu, si. Ils n'ont pas d'égal dans le maniement du vent, même Suna le reconnaît.

En effet, les ninjas, dans un parfait ensemble, composèrent les signes.

_- Futon, les liens du vent ! _s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, ils se mirent à s'élever le long de la falaise. Minato était estomaqué. Il savait avoir une bonne maîtrise du vent, mais là ! Il n'arrivait même pas à la cheville des ninjas du pays des tourbillons !

Ils arrivèrent au sommet de la falaise et furent reposés à terre. Leur escorte se remit en marche. Minato et Jiraiya échangèrent un regard, puis pénétrèrent à leur tour dans le village caché de Sora (autrement dit le village caché du Ciel, je précise que c'est une pure invention de ma part).


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Une rencontre au cœur de la guerre :

**Auteur :** Arona

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Personnages :** Hum disons… Des persos sur lesquels planent pas mal de mystère, en tout cas pour les deux principaux. Se passe pendant l' « ancienne génération », c'est à dire avant le Yondaime.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.

_Chapitre 3 : Le Kage d'Uzu :_

Les ninjas marchaient d'un pas vif, Minato et Jiraiya au milieu d'eux. Voyant que son sensei était plongé dans ses pensées, l'élève se mit à observer autour de lui, dans l'intention d'engranger un maximum d'informations. Minato devait avouer qu'il était très surpris. Pour un pays en guerre, le village n'était pas très agité, et les gens étaient bien portants. Il s'était attendu à des habitants en haillons, retranchés dans l'ombre des ruelles, serrant désespérément un kunai pour une défense dérisoire, ou alors à des visages hostiles et apeurés aux fenêtres tandis qu'ils traversaient les rues désertes et dévastées… Mais non, il n'y avait nulle appréhension sur les visages qu'ils croisaient. Les femmes discutaient, les hommes riaient, les enfants jouaient librement. Les habitations étaient debout, propres, le marché battait son plein. C'était bizarre. Le jeune homme sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi, mais il y avait un problème. Il se résolut à en parler à son sensei dès que possible.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison du Sorakage. Là encore, la demeure attestait de l'excellente situation du village : de grandes portes en bois finement ouvragées, des murs soigneusement blanchis. Le tout respirait le luxe, voire l'opulence, de l'avis de Minato. Les ninjas s'effacèrent pour les laisser passer, mis à part le chef d'unité, qui les précéda.

- Sorakage-sama, nous avons trouvé près de la frontière Est des ninjas qui se disent les envoyés de Konoha.

- Vraiment ? Et bien fais-les entrer et retire-toi.

- Bien Sorakage-sama.

Minato et Jiraiya entrèrent dans le bureau et saluèrent le Kage d'Uzu. Ce dernier leur rendit vaguement leur salut, puis s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil. Le Sannin s'avança et prit la parole :

- Sorakage-sama, suite à votre demande, nous sommes ici pour vous aider de notre mieux.

L'homme les fixa, puis, contre toute attente, éclata de rire. Jiraiya et son élève échangèrent un regard, médusés.

- Mais nous n'avons besoin d'aucune aide ! Comme vous avez pu le voir, nous ne craignons rien, ici.

- Iwa est à vos frontières, fit remarquer l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Aucune importance, lâcha le Kage. Ils n'arriveront jamais jusqu'ici, et même si c'était le cas,  ils ne pourraient pas gravir le Shikyo no Gake.

- Vos combattants sont épuisés, blessés, ils risquent leurs vies. Si vous êtes si sur que jamais Iwa n'atteindra Sora, pourquoi ne pas les faire revenir au village ? demanda Jiraiya.

Le Sorakage sourit, comme s'il essayait de faire entendre raison à un enfant particulièrement capricieux.

- Le fait est qu'il n'y a pas assez de place au village. Et puis, on ne sait jamais, les ninjas d'Iwa sont imprévisibles, il vaut mieux rester sur nos gardes. Quant à mes combattants, blessés ou pas, ils doivent protéger le village.

- Certes, admit Jiraiya, mais tous les ninjas présents dans le village ne pourraient-ils pas prendre la relève ?

- Ah, mes les ninjas présents ici ont toute ma confiance. Ce n'est pas le cas de ceux qui combattent. On est si vite corrompu…

- De confiance ? Vos hommes risquent leurs vies pour vous ! Ils vont peut-être mourir pour vous !  gronda Minato.

- Minato ! le rappela à l'ordre Jiraiya.

Le jeune homme ne prêta aucune attention à cette remarque, fixant le Sorakage, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs.

- Alors ? Répondez voir.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous êtes trop jeune, répondit-t-il sans se départir de ce sourire qui donnait à Minato l'envie de l'étrangler.

Les poings serrés,  il inspira à fond pour se contrôler.

- Ce que j'ai compris, c'est que tous les gens qui se sont réfugiés ici – et qui ont votre confiance -  sont uniquement les plus puissants ou les plus riches. Etrange, non ? Vous leur faites payer combien, pour pouvoir vivre en sécurité en haut du Shikyo no Gake pendant que les autres se font massacrer ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Le sourire du Kage s'élargit, et Minato crut qu'il allait perdre le contrôle et lui sauter dessus.

- Vous vous faîtes des idées, répondit le chef du village.

Son ton indiquait clairement qu'il considérait le jeune homme blond comme un enfant qui se mêle de ce qu'il ne comprend pas et qu'il faut amadouer. Bouillant de colère, Minato se leva brusquement et tourna les talons.

- Que fais-tu ? le rappela Jiraiya.

- Je sors avant de faire quelque chose que je regretterais, riposta son élève.

Il claqua la porte avec une telle violence que la vitre qui était dessus explosa. Il s'arrêta une demi-seconde, puis secoua la tête et reprit sa marche. Il sortit du bureau et s'engagea au hasard dans les rues. Il ne vit pas les yeux qui le suivaient.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Une rencontre au cœur de la guerre :

**Auteur :** Arona

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Personnages :** Hum disons… Des persos sur lesquels planent pas mal de mystère, en tout cas pour les deux principaux. Se passe pendant l' « ancienne génération », c'est à dire avant le Yondaime.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.**

_Chapitre 4 : Kushina :_

D'humeur massacrante, Minato marchait sans but, cherchant à évacuer sa colère. Il refusait de penser au savon que lui passerait Jiraiya quand il rentrerait. Les paroles du Sorakage tournaient dans sa tête, encore et encore. Impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose, et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas. Vraiment pas. Comment le Sorakage pouvait-il ainsi laisser mourir ses hommes, et ne garder à ses côtés uniquement ceux qu'il connaissait ou en lesquels il avait confiance ? Les ninjas d'Uzu étaient prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour leur village. Il n'y avait qu'a voir les blessures que portaient certains des membres de leur escorte, et qui étaient encore debout, prêts à se battre malgré leur état. Minato ferma les yeux. La sensation bizarre qu'il avait commencé à ressentir lorsqu'il était sorti de la maison du Sorakage c'était accentuée.Au milieu de la foule, il eut soudain l'impression d'être étouffé. Une sensation glaciale, nauséeuse, monta en lui. Il porta la main à son front, qui était soudain brûlant. Il fallait qu'il sorte du village, qu'il respire de l'air frais. Maintenant. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du village, les dents serrées, luttant contre l'instinct qui lui disait de laisser l'inconscience le submerger. Hors de question qu'il s'évanouisse au milieu de Sora. Il ne donnerait pas au Kage d'Uzu une raison de se payer sa tête, pas plus qu'il n'apporterait d'ennuis à Jiraiya. S'accrochant à cette idée, il releva la tête, inspira profondément, et s'approcha de l'entrée, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible. Il n'avait pas fait un pas que deux lances entrecroisées lui barrèrent le passage.

- On ne passe pas !

- Et pourquoi ? s'enquit Minato en s'efforçant de garder une voix égale. Ils passent bien, eux, ajouta-t-il en désignant un groupe de ninjas qui franchissait la porte.

- Ils vont combattre. De plus, le Sorakage a expressément demandé que les ninjas de Kohona ne sortent pas du village. Il faut croire qu'il vous aime bien, plaisanta-t-il, comme pour minimiser sa phrase précédente.

- Je vois. Tant pis, alors. Au revoir, dit-il en retournant dans la foule

Son malaise, qui s'était un peu atténué près de la porte, revint. Il s'adossa à un mur et se laissa glisser au sol, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le bon sens lui disait de rejoindre son sensei, mais cela signifiait rejoindre aussi le Sorakage, et le jeune homme refusait d'apparaître devant le Kage d'Uzu dans son état. C'était peut-être de la fierté mal placée, mais tant pis. Et puis de toute façon, même s'il avait décidé d'y aller, il était incapable de se relever. Qu'est ce que dirait  Jiraiya-sensei s'il me voyait… songea amèrement Minato.

_Du côté de __Jiraiya, justement…_

- Quoi ?! Vous avez osé utiliser un jutsu sur mon élève ? Sans m'en faire part ?!

Furieux, le Sannin fusilla le Kage du regard. Dire qu'il s'était excusé pour l'attitude de Minato ! Son élève avait eu raison. Le Sorakage était un imbécile prétentieux. D'ailleurs, ce dernier sourit tout en agitant la main avec désinvolture.

- Rien de dangereux, rassurez-vous. Il se sentira simplement très mal pendant plusieurs heures. _Et ça empirera avec le temps, songea-t-il, mais il ne le dit pas._

- Là n'est pas la question, rétorqua Jiraiya, même si il était soulagé que Minato ne soit pas en danger. Un Kage n'a pas à employer un jutsu sur un ninja pour des raisons personnelles ! Votre attitude était puérile et injustifiée !

- N'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez ! lança le Sorakage d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien d'amical.

Pendant une seconde, Jiraiya fut sur le point de réagir comme son élève et d'envoyer au diable la politesse, puis au prix d'un grand effort, il se maîtrisa et retint les insultes qu'il avait envie de lui cracher à la face.

- Permettez que je me retire, lâcha le Sannin.

Et, sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et quitta la grande salle d'un pas vif.

Retour à Minato…

Les gens passaient, indifférents au jeune homme quasi-évanoui au pied du mur. Les yeux fermés, Minato se battait contre l'inconscience, mais il perdait pied peu à peu. Il allait s'évanouir, c'était certain. Tellement faible qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger le petit doigt, brûlant de fièvre, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Et c'était de pire en pire. Sans doute à cause de son état, il ne se rendit compte de la présence de la femme que lorsqu'elle lui posa une main fraîche sur le front.

- Cet enfoiré de Kage à la noix ne t'a pas raté, murmura-t-elle.

Minato réussit à ouvrir les yeux et découvrit une jeune femme, de son âge environ, habillée d'un pantalon et d'un haut noir qui mettaient encore plus en valeur ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Elle se pencha pour vérifier son pouls, et une longue mèche de flamme lui effleura la joue. En relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'il la fixait et eut un sourire légèrement moqueur.

- Ton nom… articula Minato dans un souffle.

- Si je te le donne, tu cesseras de combattre l'évanouissement ? Tu épuises ton corps en luttant pour rester éveillé. Et si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, j'aurais pu te planter un kunai dans le cœur il y a déjà cinq bonnes minutes, ajouta-t-elle devant son regard méfiant. Alors ?

Elle n'avait pas tort. Dans son état, elle aurait pu le tuer sans aucune difficulté. Et puis, il n'avait rien à perdre. Soit elle le guérissait, soit elle le tuait, mais dans les deux cas ce feu liquide, brûlant, cesserait de répandre dans chacun de ses membres. Désormais incapable de prononcer un mot, il ne put que cligner des paupières pour marquer son accord.

- Je m'appelle Kushina… Kushina Uzumaki, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Alors, respectant sa part du marché, Minato laissa la vague noire qu'il fuyait le rattraper, et sombra dans l'inconscience.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Une rencontre au cœur de la guerre :

**Auteur :** Arona

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Personnages :** Hum disons… Des persos sur lesquels planent pas mal de mystère, en tout cas pour les deux principaux. Se passe pendant l' « ancienne génération », c'est à dire avant le Yondaime.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.**

_Chapitre 5 :La lettre : _

Minato reprit peu à peu conscience. Les sensations lui revinrent, les unes après les autres. Il se sentait léger, n'avait ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Sa nausée, son mal de tête avaient disparu. Une atmosphère agréable, donc. Jugeant que ce qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'ici n'était ni dangereux ni suspect, il décida d'ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut le ciel.

_Ah, d'accord. Je suis toujours dans cette fichue rue. Donc, j'ai rêvé._

Pourtant, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Avec prudence, il se redressa sur un coude, guettant la fulgurante migraine qui n'allait pas manquer de se manifester. Mais, à sa grande surprise, rien ne vint. Trop stupéfait pour rester sagement allongé, il prit le risque de se relever. Toujours rien. Il se sentait un peu fatigué, rien d'autre. Voyant à la couleur orangée-rouge du ciel, il songea qu'il était temps de rentrer. Déjà qu'il avait eu de la chance que Jiraiya ne le trouve pas…

En chemin, il se surprit à penser à la couleur orange du ciel. Cette teinte ne lui était pas très familière, mais il l'avait déjà vue, c'était certain. Minato se creusa la tête, mais rien à faire. Il avait l'impression que la solution était à l'extrême limite de sa conscience, toute proche et pourtant inaccessible. Pour échapper à cette frustrante sensation de déjà-vu, il se mit à détailler les gens autour de lui. Blonds, bruns, châtains plus ou moins foncés… avec de temps en temps des mèches de diverses couleurs. Il y avait aussi des chevelures blanches ou argentées. Pourtant…

_Il n'y a aucun roux, songea-t-il._

Un flash brutal la paralysa net au milieu de la rue. Les gens l'évitèrent en grommelant des remarques acerbes, voire insultantes, mais Minato n'y prêta aucune attention. Il était bien trop occupé par l'image qui venait de s'imprimer dans son esprit. Une silhouette noire, le visage et les vêtements flous, mais aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant aisément reconnaissables.

_« Je m'appelle Kushina… Kushina Uzumaki. »_

La voix résonna longuement dans sa tête. Les images et les sensations restaient floues, mais une certitude absolue pulsait en lui, à l'unisson avec les battements de son cœur : elle l'avait sauvé ! Il jeta – bêtement, il devait l'avouer – un regard autour de lui. Si cette fille avait voulu lui parler, elle serait restée, tout simplement. Mais, pendant une seconde, il avait espéré qu'elle serait encore dans les parages. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. Une voix doucereuse, provenant de derrière lui, le fit se hérisser.

- Eh bien, jeune homme, je suis heureux de vous revoir à nouveau parmi nous. Votre sensei sera soulagé.

N'importe qui mais pas lui ! Minato fit lentement volte-face, priant jusqu'à la dernière seconde pour s'être trompé. Mais non, c'était bien le Sorakage qui était là, son éternel sourire hypocrite accroché aux lèvres.

- Puisque vous êtes calmé, poursuivit-il, si nous rentrions ?

Le jeune homme lança un regard peu amène à la main que l'homme venait de poser sur son épaule, puis le fixa.Le Sorakage continua à sourire mais retira sa main et prit la direction de sa demeure. Le blond le suivit de mauvaise grâce, guère enthousiasmé à l'idée de retourner dans le bâtiment et de se faire engueuler par son sensei. Car Jiraiya allait être fou de rage, aucun doute là-dessus. S'il en sortait vivant, il pourrait s'estimer chanceux. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Là, le Kage se tourna vers lui :

- J'ai une réunion. Votre sensei est à l'étage… Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine…

Minato ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Les manières mielleuses du chef d'Uzu l'exaspéraient au plus haut point. Sans daigner saluer, il se dirigea vers les escaliers sans un regard en arrière. Une fois en face de la porte des appartements qu'il partageait avec son sensei, il s'arrêta. L'air sûr de lui qu'il avait affiché en face du Sorakage s'évanouit. Il soupira. Les reproches qu'allait lui faire Jiraiya étaient justifiés, mais il n'avait pas envie de les entendre pour autant. Il inspira à fond, rassemblant son courage.

_Tu as fait une connerie, Minato, maintenant assume ! _

Il ouvrit la porte.

- …attitude déplorable ! Minato, tu m'écoutes ?!

- Bien sur, Jiraiya-sensei.

Un mensonge éhonté, que le Sannin sembla malgré tout avaler. Il repartit de plus belle. Ca faisait bientôt une heure que ça durait. Au début, le jeune homme avait fidèlement suivit les propos de son interlocuteur, mais au bout d'une demi-heure de hurlements, il avait abandonné. A partir de ce moment, ses pensées avaient dérivé sur son sauveur – Kushina – et il s'était mit à réfléchir à un moyen de la retrouver. Il se voyait mal demander au Sorakage la liste des habitants du village, et il refusait d'en parler à Jiraiya. Donc, sa seule solution était de parcourir Sora en espérant tomber sur elle. Sauf que pour ça, il fallait qu'il sorte. Or, vu la colère de son sensei, c'était pas gagné.

- Jiraiya-sensei… Jiraiya-sensei !

- Quoi ?

- Je sors.

- Tu… Quoi ?! Tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser te balader dans Sora après ce qui c'est passé ?!

- S'il vous plaît… c'est très, très important.

Le Sannin fixa son élève. Minato n'était pas du genre à mentir, et il exagérait rarement. S'il disait que c'était important… Sans compter que, s'il lui avait passé un savon dans les règles, il devait avouer que sur le fond, il adhérait, ou du moins comprenait l'attitude de son élève. Malgré tout…

- Donne-moi une raison valable pour que j'accepte.

Minato hésita. Il refusait de parler de Kushina à son sensei, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il ne sortirait pas. Il décida de formuler une demi-vérité.

- Je ne me sentais pas bien après être parti et quelqu'un m'a aidé. Je voudrais le remercier, c'est tout.

Inutile de préciser qu'il s'était évanoui, ni qu'il ne connaissait du quelqu'un en question que le nom.

- Très bien, soupira Jiraiya. Je te donne une heure. Pas plus.

- Merci !

Le blond se retrouva dans les rues bondées quelques minutes plus tard. Il commença ses recherches dans la rue ou il s'était évanoui, puis élargit progressivement le périmètre. Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace. Il jeta un œil sur le ciel. Plus qu'une demi-heure. Il soupira et s'adossa contre le mur. Avec cette technique, il risquait de chercher longtemps. Brusquement, il décida de sortir. Sortir du village, s'entend. Les gardes et le Sorakage n'avaient qu'a aller se faire voir, point. Il revint sur ses pas et bifurqua dans une ruelle étroite et camouflée aux regard que ses sens affûtés avaient repéré à l'aller. Une fois en face du mur, il concentra son chakra dans ses pieds et grimpa tout simplement au sommet, puis se laissa tomber de l'autre côté avec une souplesse de chat. Puis il se mit à marcher sans but, pour le simple plaisir d'admirer le paysage et de respirer de l'air pur. C'est là qu'il l'entendit.

Le chant.

Il était gravé dans sa mémoire, fascinant et effrayant à la fois. Minato ferma les yeux, laissant son ouïe prendre le dessus sur tout ses autres sens. Se fiant uniquement à son audition, il serpenta à travers les rochers escarpés et, au détour d'un dernier bloc coupant comme un rasoir, trouva ce qu'il cherchait, à l'extrême limite de la falaise. Il s'arrêta, incapable de faire un mouvement. D'une part parce que d'aussi près la puissance dégagée par le chant était fortement accentuée, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il avait reconnu celle qui chantait. C'était Kushina. Elle était de dos, assise, mais il l'avait reconnue à ses cheveux roux flamboyant. Il fit un pas. Kushina sentit sa présence au moment même où il bougea, et, cessant de chanter, se leva d'un mouvement souple et fluide, qui indiquait un haut niveau de taijutsu. Elle ne faisait pas un seul mouvement superflu, se déplaçant avec grâce et sans un bruit.

- Toi…

Minato se racla la gorge.

- Euh…je te cherchais. Pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé ma vie.

- Ca ne t'aurais pas tué.

- Quand bien même, merci… C'est toi qui chantait ?

_Question idiote. Crétin, se dit-il. Evidemment que c'est elle qui chantait ! Mais quel abruti ! _

- …Oui.

- C'était vraiment très beau.

- Merci.

La tension mêlée de méfiance se dissipa.

- Au fait, reprit-elle, tu t'appelles ?

- Minato. Namikaze Minato.

- Tu as meilleure mine que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, Minato.

- Grâce à toi. D'ailleurs, pourquoi je me sentais aussi mal ?

- Le salopard qu'on a en guise de Kage t'a lancé un jutsu de type Futon. Ca réduit la pureté et la quantité d'air que tu peux inspirer et la puissance du jutsu augmente d'heure en heure. Résultat : au bout de trois-quatre heures, tu te sens atrocement mal et tu ne peux plus faire un mouvement, expliqua-t-elle, dégoûtée.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier le Sorakage.

Kushina éclata d'un rire à la fois moqueur et amer.

- Parce que toi, tu l'apprécies ?

Minato se mit à rire à son tour.

- Non, admit-il. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de fois où j'ai eu envie de faire ravaler son sourire hypocrite en lui envoyant mon poing dans la figure.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres. A un moment, faisant l'effort de s'arracher à la conversation, Minato regarda le ciel… et soupira.

_C'est pas vrai…_

 Il allait se faire tuer. Il avait une heure de retard !

- Kushina, désolé mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

- Pas grave, je devais rentrer aussi, de toute façon.

- A la prochaine, alors…

Pas de réponse. Il laissa passer et se leva souplement. Il se dirigea vers le village.

- Minato ! le rappela Kushina.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna à demi.

- …à propos de ce que tu as dit, que souvent, tu aimerais frapper le Kage…

- Oui ?

- Ne le sous-estime pas. Sous ses airs de crétin prétentieux, c'est un homme dangereux, crois-moi… Bonne soirée.

Et, sur ce, elle partit évoluant avec grâce au milieu des pierres noires et tranchantes. Il se secoua. Il fallait qu'il y a aille, lui aussi.  Il rentra en vitesse, passa en coup de vent devant les deux ninjas qui gardaient l'entrée de la maison du Kage, grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre et déboula dans la chambre.

- Jiraiya-sensei, je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que vous m'aviez dit deux heures, mais… euh, Jiraiya-sensei ?

- Ah, tu es rentré.

La mine grave de son maître frappa le jeune homme.

- Sensei…il y a un problème ?

- Le Sorakage a reçu une lettre.

- Une…lettre ?

Jiraiya lui lança un papier plié en quatre qu'il attrapa au vol. Il déplia la feuille et lu :

_A plusieurs reprises, j'ai tenté de te faire entendre raison, de te détourner de cette folie. Tu ne m'as pas écouté. Nous n'avons plus le temps. Jamais je ne te laisserait sacrifier Uzu.  Abandonne…ou je te tuerai. Tu as jusqu'à ce soir_ .

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?  « Cette folie » ça veut dire quoi ?

- Je l'ignore. Et bien sur, le Kage soutient que ce sont des mensonges. Je ne le crois pas.

- Moi mon plus, répondit Minato tandis que l'avertissement de Kushina résonnait à ses oreilles. Qu'allons nous faire ?

- Tirer les choses au clair. Mais pour ça, il faut que le Sorakage reste en vie. Donc… nous allons le protéger. Quitte à nous battre.

Minato acquiesça. Il n'aimait pas le chef du village, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. S'il fallait se battre, il était prêt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Une rencontre au cœur de la guerre :

**Auteur :** Arona

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Personnages :** Hum disons… Des persos sur lesquels planent pas mal de mystère, en tout cas pour les deux principaux. Se passe pendant l' « ancienne génération », c'est à dire avant le Yondaime.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.**

_Chapitre 6 : L'assassin _

Le reste de la soirée passa au ralenti. Les ninjas de Kohona avaient dit au Sorakage de rester dans ses appartements, mais ce dernier avait absolument voulu que le conseil prévu ce soir-là soit maintenu. Jiraiya, exaspéré, s'était résolu à monter la garde à l'extérieur de la salle tandis que son élève se chargerait de l'intérieur. Minato, bien que sidéré par la désinvolture du Kage, se demandait comment le tueur avait l'intention de faire son compte : le conseil était composé de ninjas de haut niveau, en plus des gardes à la porte, sans compter son sensei et lui. A un contre une bonne vingtaine de combattants d'un haut niveau, ça lui paraissait difficilement jouable, même pour un maître assassin. A moins qu'il ait des complices… Cette idée faisait frémir le jeune homme. Le cas échéant, la situation pouvait facilement se transformer en boucherie.

Tentant de chasser cette idée, il promena un regard vigilant sur la salle. Le conseil avait commencé depuis une demi-heure, et rien ne s'était produit. Malgré la menace, tous les membres étaient présents, ce qui montrait l'importance de la réunion. Pourtant, ce que Minato avait capté de la conversation ne semblait pas justifier ce rassemblement de grande envergure. Il était question de vivres, de gardes, d'Iwa qui campait sur ses positions…bref pas de grandes nouvelles.

Un peu comme si ma présence gênait…

Il avait en effet l'impression que les ninjas présents surveillaient leurs paroles. Plus le temps passait, plus ça devenait une certitude : ce conseil aurait dû traiter de bien autre chose que la position d'Iwa ou le problème du manque de ninjas-médecins. De quelque chose d'important et de secret. Mais la présence de Jiraiya et de son élève avait obligé le Kage d'Uzu à modifier ses plans. Minato jeta un œil dehors.

_La lune éclaire parfaitement les alentours… Il aura du mal à se dissimuler._

Il balaya du regard le tour du mur. Une masse sombre attira son attention. Il concentra son chakra dans ses yeux, affûtant sa vision nocturne, en demandant ce que faisait la sentinelle du mur Est. Il eut instantanément la réponse. Vu son état, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que la sentinelle Est n'ait rien fait._ Elle gisait dans une mare de sang, la gorge tranchée net ! _Minato jura à mi-voix, se contraignant au calme. « Il ne faut pas qu'il y ait un mouvement de panique, lui avait dit Jiraiya. Viens me voir s'il y a un problème. » Le jeune homme traversa silencieusement la salle et ouvrit la porte.

- Jiraiya-sensei, nous avons un problème.

Pas de réponse. Le cœur de Minato se mit à battre plus vite. Jamais Jiraiya n'aurait quitté son poste ou modifié le plan sans lui en faire part. Pourtant il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Et si… mais non, il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte. Son sensei allait bien. Oui, il allait bien, et lui se faisait des idées. Mais si… Il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à paniquer, ce qui était sans doute le but recherché par son ennemi. Comme il se calmait, il fut surpris par le silence derrière lui. Il fit volte-face. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit.

Rupture !

La pièce devint floue autour de lui, tandis que ses contours changeaient. Il était dans l'entrée. A côté des deux gardes égorgés. Quel imbécile il faisait ! Il s'était fait mettre hors-jeu par un Genjutsu ! Et pendant ce temps, le Kage… Le sang se glaça dans les veines de Minato. Avec toute la vitesse dont il était capable, il partit vers la salle du conseil, à l'autre bout du bâtiment. En chemin il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi l'assassin l'avait soumis, lui, à un Genjutsu, alors qu'il avait égorgé tous les autres. Sans compter qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'extrême opposé du lieu des combats… Il arriva devant la salle. Son sensei gisait à terre. Minato faillit s'arrêter pour vérifier son état, mais il savait ce que Jiraiya aurait dit. Il poursuivit donc son chemin, passa la porte et déboula dans la salle, tous les sens en alerte. Il balaya les lieux du regard. Une silhouette noire, un poignard courbe à la main, se précipitait sur le Kage acculé contre un mur. Minato plia les jambes, étudia  la trajectoire de son adversaire… et bondit. Il intercepta l'assassin à mi-bond. Tous deux chutèrent au sol, roulèrent, heurtèrent une colonne. Son adversaire, qui jusque là s'était débattu comme tigre, cessa toute résistance. Pensant qu'il s'était assommé, le jeune homme relâcha sa prise. Grave erreur. Vif comme un serpent, le tueur ramena ses jambes sous lui et ses pieds percutèrent Minato en pleine poitrine. Le souffle coupé, il recula et tomba à genoux, tentant de retrouver sa respiration. L'assassin se releva d'un mouvement souple et fluide familier au blond.

Minato n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Son adversaire se ruait à nouveau sur le Kage. Il ne pourrait pas l'intercepter comme tout à l'heure, mais il pouvait… Le jeune homme n'hésita pas. Il se jeta entre le Sorakage et l'assassin. Ce dernier dévia brutalement sa lame, et le poignard se planta dans son épaule au lieu de sa gorge. En plus de lui avoir sauvé la vie, le mouvement, exécuté en catastrophe, avait ouvert une brèche dans la garde de son adversaire. Minato frappa. Le coup, bien qu'amoindri par sa blessure, fit reculer le tueur. Sans le quitter des yeux, Minato porta la main à la poignée de l'arme, et, retenant un cri de douleur, le retira de son épaule. L'assassin eut un mouvement vers lui, puis se reprit et revint en garde. Une garde parfaite. Une garde, qu'étant blessé, il ne pourrait pas briser. Une garde qui lui avait fait comprendre une chose : il ne remporterait pas ce combat. Pas dans son état. Malgré tout, parce que quel que soit le prix à payer, il mènerait sa mission jusqu'au bout, il se plaça à son tour en position de combat.

- Ecartes-toi. Ou tu mourras comme les autres.

- Tu crois que j'ai peur de la mort ? Je suis un ninja ! Même si je dois en mourir, j'accomplirai ma mission jusqu'au bout !

Minato et le tueur s'affrontèrent du regard, aussi tendus l'un que l'autre. Ils étaient prêts à bondir l'un sur l'autre. Le jeune homme sentait des éclairs de douleur lui parcourir le bras. Blessé, il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Donc il devait attaquer en premier. Il banda ses muscles, mais au moment ou il s'apprêtait à sauter, un claquement de doigts impérieux retentit derrière lui. Les deux adversaires s'immobilisèrent. En partie parce que le bruit sec les avait surpris, mais surtout à cause de la vingtaine de ninjas qui venaient de faire leur apparition, sabres et kunais sortis. Pointés sur eux.

L'air suffisant, le Sorakage s'approcha.

- Pff…me tuer, moi ? Dans une autre vie, peut-être…

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, intervint Minato, mais si vous pouviez préciser à vos hommes que je suis de votre côté…

Le Kage le jaugea du regard.

- Je ne crois pas, non…

- _Pardon ?_

- C'est très simple. Vous et votre sensei mettez un peu trop les pieds dans mes affaires. Vous m'avez bien servi, puisqu'en brave petit ninja, vous m'avez sauvé la vie au mépris de la votre. Vous m'avez rendu un grand service, mais voyez-vous, je n'aime guère laisser de témoins derrière moi.

Minato était sur le point cracher un flot d'injures, lorsque deux ninjas entrèrent dans la salle, portant Jiraiya toujours évanoui.

- Sensei !

Le jeune homme, oubliant totalement qu'il était entouré des hommes de main du Sorakage, se précipita aux côtés de son maître. Pendant ce temps, le chef d'Uzu s'était approché de l'assassin dont il arracha la cagoule, libérant une cascade de cheveux roux flamboyants.

- Kushina !

L'exclamation avait été simultanée. Pleine de stupeur et de chagrin pour Minato, emplie de haine et de dégoût pour le Sorakage. La main de ce dernier fendit l'air s'abattit sur la joue de la kunoichi. La jeune femme chuta au sol, étourdie, aux pieds de Jiraiya et de son élève. Minato, dont la tristesse s'était muée en colère, ne fit pas un geste pour la rattraper. Kushina essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue et se releva lentement, une flamme meurtrière au fond des yeux. Elle semblait prête à se jeter sur chef du village, gardes ou pas gardes. Le Kage dut sentir le danger, car il eut un vif mouvement du poignet.

- Emmenez-les !

Les deux jeunes gens, le blond portant son sensei avec difficulté, ne purent que suivre le mouvement. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une porte en bois. On les poussa sans ménagement dans la cellule, la porte claqua, et l'obscurité se referma sur eux.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Une rencontre au cœur de la guerre :

**Auteur :** Arona

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Personnages :** Hum disons… Des persos sur lesquels planent pas mal de mystère, en tout cas pour les deux principaux. Se passe pendant l' « ancienne génération », c'est à dire avant le Yondaime.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.**

_Chapitre 7 :Explications : _

Minato forma rapidement des signes, histoire de vérifier…

_Katon ! Boule de feu suprême !_

Rien. Bon, au moins, il était fixé. Cette cellule empêchait le Ninjutsu. Le jeune homme soupira. Ils étaient dans de beaux draps : pas de Ninjutsu, le Sorakage qui les avait trahis, Jiraiya blessé, et puis… et puis, bien sur, _Kushina. _Il jeta un bref regard à la kunoichi. Elle s'était laissé glisser le long du mur, aussi loin que possible de Jiraiya et de son élève. Les yeux fermés, elle reprenait sa respiration. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait plusieurs blessures, de longues et profondes estafilades, qui attestaient de la violence des combats.

Bon, elle n'est pas indemne. Et après ? Elle a blessé Jiraiya, elle m'a trahi…et elle m'a planté un couteau dans l'épaule !

Oui mais… une part de lui voulait continuer à le voir comme une amie. Il amorça un mouvement vers elle, puis se reprit et se détourna rageusement vers son sensei toujours étendu au sol. Il s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à la considérer comme une ennemie. A chaque fois qu'il avait cette pensée, le sourire de Kushina lorsqu'elle l'avait aidé et son chant sur la falaise passaient dans son esprit.

_Zut de zut ! __Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à…_

Soudain, une idée le frappa. Une idée qui devint une certitude. La colère monta en lui comme une lame chauffée à blanc. Il fit volte-face et se dirigea droit vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière ouvrit instantanément les yeux , se releva et le regarda venir vers elle, tendue. Minato s'arrêta à deux pas d'elle, les poings serrés.

- Ce doit être très utile de pouvoir empêcher les gens de ressentir de la haine envers toi, non ?

- Que…De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Ton _magnifique_ chant, c'est un jutsu de type Futon ou bien un Genjutsu ?

- Tu…Tu crois que…

Kushina secoua la tête et reprit en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Ecoute, Minato, j'ignore comment tu en es arrivé à cette conclusion, mais je te jure qu'il n'y a pas de jutsu qui tienne ! Quand je chante, je chante, point.

- Oh, je te crois sur parole, il n'a aucun problème…

La rousse ferma les yeux un bref instant, puis les rouvrit :

- Très bien. Je dois faire quoi pour que tu me croies ?

- Chante. Cette cellule empêche l'utilisation du chakra, mais puisque ce n'est pas un jutsu, ça ne te posera pas de problème, n'est ce pas ?

Kushina le fixa puis s'adossa au mur et, avec un sourire moqueur, commença à chanter. Minato comprit deux choses : un, elle n'avait pas menti en disant que son chant n'était pas un justu et deux, il avait commis une énorme erreur. Il tenta de reculer, mes ses sens et sa volonté s'engourdissaient déjà. Il était extrêmement proche de Kushina et, lentement mais sûrement, le chant exerçait sur lui cette dangereuse fascination, lui faisant perdre ses repères et toute notion du temps. Au prix d'un immense effort, il tourna la tête vers Kushina. Le sourire de cette dernière s'élargit et la puissance du chant s'amplifia encore, submergant Minato. Il compris qu'elle avait parfaitement planifié cette réaction. Il ne sentit même pas le coup qui le plongea dans l'inconscience.

Minato grimaça en revenant à lui. Il avait un mal de tête pas possible, la nuque raide et douloureuse. Il se massa les tempes, tentant de se remémorer les derniers évènements. Voyons… le Sorakage les avait trahis, Jiraiya était blessé et Kushina … Kushina ! Il se releva brusquement et jeta un regard autour de lui. La jeune femme était penché sur son sensei. Il se leva, bondit en avant et effectua une rotation sur lui-même pour donner plus de puissance à son coup. Alertée par le bruit, la rousse tourna la tête et se rejeta en arrière. Pas assez vite. Le pied de Minato la percuta pile au sternum, la projetant en arrière. Elle atterrit lourdement sur dos deux mètres plus loin. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. L'esquive et l'atterrissage de Kushina n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. Sa vitesse et sa souplesse avaient largement diminué. Normalement, à cette vitesse, elle n'aurait du avoir aucun mal à éviter l'attaque. Il avait frappé pour l'éloigner de Jiraiya, mais il ne pensait pas vraiment la toucher. Il compris lorsque la kunoichi se releva, grimaçante, une main ensanglantée plaquée sur la poitrine. Son coup avait rouvert une des nombreuses blessures de la jeune femme.

- Bon sang, ragea-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, tu n'aurais pas pu poser les questions _avant_ de frapper ?

- Qu'est ce que tu allais faire à mon sensei ?!

- Mais c'est pas possible ! s'emporta Kushina. Si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes, je te signale que ton sensei, j'ai eu cent fois l'occasion de le tuer, et toi avec ! Tu crois quoi ? Que j'aurais attendu que tu te réveilles ?!

- Je…

Minato s'interrompit. Jiraiya venait de bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux. Le blond se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui.

- Sensei, je suis content que vous soyez réveillé et… Sensei ?

L'expression de panique difficilement contenue de Jiraiya l'avait alerté.

- Sensei, il y a un problème ? Vous avez mal quelque…

- Minato… le coupa Jiraiya. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je… je suis complètement paralysé.

- Que…quoi ? C'est impossible… Je vais…

- Tu ne vas rien du tout, à moins que tu veuilles aggraver son état.

Minato fit volte-face. Kushina s'était approchée en silence et fixait le Sannin par-dessus son épaule. Il se releva lentement.

- De la part de la responsable de l'état en question, je trouve ça gonflé ! gronda-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

La kunoichi ne détourna pas les yeux.

- Je suis responsable de son état, c'est vrai. Et je suis aussi la seule à pouvoir y remédier.

- Tu es en train de dire que sa paralysie n'est pas définitive ?

- Exact.

- Et que tu serais prête à le soigner ?

- … Toujours exact.

L'élève de Jiraiya la fixa, septique. Il refusait de croire que ces soins seraient gratuits.

- Toi et ton sensei aurez une dette envers moi, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Très bien. Mais la décision finale ne m'appartient pas. Jiraiya-sensei ?

- Minato, il y a sûrement un autre moyen…

- Il n'y en a pas, intervint Kushina. Soit vous me laissez intervenir, soit…

- Tu penses que les ninjas-médecins de Konoha ne seront pas capables de ne soigner ? Tu ne comprends pas à qui tu t'en prends.

- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. Les ninjas médicaux de Konoha seront sans doute capables de vous rendre une part de votre motricité, mais jamais à cent pour cent. Moi, je peux. Si vous refusez, tant pis pour vous, moi je m'en fiche. C'est votre vie, pas la mienne.

Jiraiya ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot.

- C'est d'accord.

Kushina et Jiraiya, l'une surprise et l'autre stupéfait, se tournèrent vers Minato.

- Mais… commença le Sannin.

- Non. Non, sensei. Je refuse de vous voir hésiter là-dessus. C'est d'accord, un point c'est tout. Kushina… puisque je décide pour mon sensei, je serai le seul à contracter la dette, d'accord ?

La kunoichi le jaugea en silence, puis un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

- D'accord.

Puis, reprenant son sérieux, elle ordonna à Minato de soulever son sensei et de le maintenir le dos bien droit. Elle se plaça derrière Jiraiya et tendit la main à l'horizontale. Puis si vite que le geste paru flou, elle abattit sa main, doigts raidis, en un point précis du dos du Sannin. Jiraiya s'écroula en avant sans point de support. En effet, Minato l'avait lâché pour bondir sur Kushina. Etrangement, cette dernière n'avait cherché ni à esquiver, ni à parer. Elle s'était laissé renverser et plaquer au sol, s'arrangeant simplement pour que sa blessure n'encaisse pas de nouveau coup. Minato s'apprêtait à hurler quelque chose comme « pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! » mais une voix dans son dos le coupa dans son élan.

- Minato, plutôt que de t'amuser, viens m'aider.

Le jeune homme relâcha la kunoichi et se retourna, fou de joie. Son sensei était bien en vie, et à genoux qui plus est ! Il se précipita et aida son sensei à se relever et à s'adosser au mur. Sa faiblesse l'inquiéta. Et s'il y avait des séquelles ?

- Sensei… comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Faible, tous les muscles douloureux, et un mal de tête carabiné, mais à part ça, ça va à peu près.

- Et, euh, plus tard… enfin est-ce que…

- Il n'aura aucune séquelle.

Jiraiya et son élève se tournèrent vers Kushina qui venait vers eux. Elle les dépassa, impassible, pour aller s'adosser au mur du fond. Le Sannin donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de Minato. Ce dernier ascquieça et, en soupirant, se dirigea vers la kunoichi. Il s'arrêta à distance respectueuse. Le silence s'installa, que Minato finit par rompre après une grande inspiration.

- Je suppose que je te dois des excuses.

- Tu supposes bien.

Nouveau silence.

- Ok. Je m'excuse, alors.

- Les excuses ne servent pas grand-chose si elle ne sont pas sincères.

- Des excuses sincères… Alors je te propose un marché : tu nous racontes qui tu es, pourquoi tu as voulu tuer le Kage et en échange, après avoir entendu ton histoire, je te ferai des excuses sincères ou pas du tout.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi mon histoire te concerne !

- Dans ce cas disons… explique-nous simplement pourquoi tu en a après le Sorakage.

Kushina hésita, puis finit par hocher sèchement la tête. Minato appela son sensei et tous trois s'assirent, les ninjas de Konoha impatients d'entendre le réçit de la kunoichi d'Uzu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Une rencontre au cœur de la guerre :

**Auteur :** Arona

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Personnages :** Hum disons… Des persos sur lesquels planent pas mal de mystère, en tout cas pour les deux principaux. Se passe pendant l' « ancienne génération », c'est à dire avant le Yondaime.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.**

_Chapitre 8 : Explications (2ème partie)_

Kushina et les deux ninjas étaient assis au fond de la cellule. Sans s'en rendre compte, Jiraiya et Minato s'étaient placés de part et d'autre de la kunoichi, lui coupant toute retraite. Cette dernière, tendue par la formation adoptée par le Sannin et son élève, regrettait à présent amèrement d'avoir accepté la proposition de Minato. Non mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Tout ça pour de simples excuses, qui, au fond, lui importaient peu ! Pourquoi elle s'en était prise au Kage… pour d'excellentes raisons, vu ses projets et ce qu'il avait fait… mais cette explication ne suffirait pas aux deux ninjas. Ils voudraient en savoir plus, tout connaître dans les moindres détails, l'obligeant à replonger dans ses souvenirs, à voir revenir ses démons. Ces démons de culpabilité, lourde, de haine, intense, de chagrin, sans limite. Ces démons qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à chasser…

- Avant de savoir pourquoi tu voulais tuer le Sorakage, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu m'avais fait, pour m'empêcher de bouger.

La question de Jiraiya tira la rousse de ses pensées. Heureuse de pouvoir échapper un temps aux révélations, elle ne se fit pas prier.

- A chaque fois que je vous touchais, je bloquais vos muscles en frappant à point précis, ou se rejoignent les flux de chakra. Ces points se situent à certains endroits du corps, il suffit de les connaître, de savoir les lier et les délier.

- Ca ne nécessite pas de chakra ?

- Pas une goutte. C'est juste une question de technique et de précision.

- Et une technique de maître assassin.

Kushina jeta un bref regard à Minato, qui venait de prononcer cette phrase sur un ton lourd de sens. En clair : elle vient, cette explication ? Elle soupira. Apparemment, elle ne pouvait plus retarder les révélations.

- Bon… je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais le Sorakage n'est pas originaire d'Uzu.

Gros blanc.

- A…attends. Tu es en train de nous dire que le Kage d'Uzu… n'est pas un ninja d'Uzu ?

Kushina acquiesça.

- Oui, c'est ça. Il est natif d'Iwa. Il aurait dû devenir le Kage, là-bas, mais son père s'y est fermement opposé, considérant qu'il n'avait pas les qualités requises. Fou de rage, il a quitté Iwa dans la nuit et il est venu se réfugier à Uzu. C'était un excellent ninja, en plus d'un bon tacticien. Le Sorakage de l'époque s'en est aperçu, et a fait de un des membres de la meilleure unité d'Uzu, les Arashi no Bushi, ou Guerriers de la Tempête.

Un homme assis derrière son bureau regarde le ninja incliné devant lui

_- Je t'ai fait venir car je pense que tes récents exploits te valent une place au sien des Arashi no Bushi. Bien sûr, cela dépendra aussi de l'avis des Guerriers ici présents._

_ Le Sorakage balaya du regard les personnes présentes autour de la table, trois hommes et deux femmes. Il s'arrêta sur chaque visage, attendant le hochement affirmatif ou non. Les uns après les autres, tous acquiescèrent._

_- Dans ce cas… soit le bienvenu dans l'élite d'Uzu, les Arashi no Bushi !_

- Sauf que rapidement, ça ne lui a plus suffi, et il a décidé de prendre la place du Sorakage. Il a fait part de ses intentions aux Guerriers de la Tempête. Un seul l'a suivi, les autres ont tenté de l'arrêter. Ils se sont fait massacrer.

Au côté de trois cadavres une jeune femme pleure à genoux. La pluie battante s'abat sur dos, mais elle semble s'en moquer. Elle s'approche d'un des combattants au sol, lui ferme les yeux, comme elle l'a fait aux autres, et lui prend le long poignard courbe qu'il tient encore à la main. Puis elle lève un regard flamboyant de haine sur l'homme à l'épée ruisselante de sang à quelques mètres de là. Elle se lève, la main crispée sur son arme, avec l'intention évidente de venger ses compagnons. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de faire un geste elle est déjà encerclée par les ninjas ennemis.

_- Je te tuerai ! crache-t-elle à l'intention de l'homme._

_Et, si vite que personne n'a le temps de faire un geste, elle plie les jambes et d'une prodigieuse détente atterrit derrière le cercle des ses ennemis. Puis elle s'enfuit dans la forêt toute proche._

- Et il est devenu Sorakage, il y a trois ans, maintenant.

Kushina se tut. Les larmes contenues lui brûlaient les yeux, et elle serrait les dents et les poings pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Comme prévu, le réçit avait rouvert la blessure…

- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu as voulu le tuer.

Kushina serra encore plus les poings, si c'était possible. Pourquoi ce crétin de Minato devait-il appuyer là où ça faisait mal ? La kunoichi avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas intentionnel, ça ne la blessait pas moins.

- Quand tu t'es engueulé avec le Sorakage, reprit-elle d'une voix étranglée, tu lui as demandé combien il faisait payer les ninjas pour rester sur le Shikyo no Gake.

- Et alors ?

- Ils payent, Minato. Mais pas avec de l'argent. Avec du chakra.

- Du… chakra ?

- Oui, répondit Kushina dont la tristesse commençait à laisser place à la haine. Femmes, hommes, jeunes, vieux… tous ceux qui veulent rester sur la falaise doivent donner, deux fois par mois, du chakra au Kage.

- Et pourquoi veut-il rassembler autant de chakra ?

- Parce que ce qu'il veut faire le tuerait à coup sûr s'il le faisait seul.

- Qu'est ce qu'il veut faire, exactement ?

Kushina les regarda l'un après l'autre, puis ferma les yeux un quart de seconde. Elle les rouvrit, sûre d'une chose : elle leur devait la vérité.

- Il veut invoquer Kyubi, le démon-renard à neuf queues.

_Désolée pour l'attente ! Voilà donc le chapitre 8, où sont expliqués nombres de points obscurs. C'est aussi l'occasion de découvrir une partie du passé de Kushina (que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire !)_

_En espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos attentes._

_Bonne lecture !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Une rencontre au cœur de la guerre :

**Auteur :** Arona

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Personnages :** Hum disons… Des persos sur lesquels planent pas mal de mystère, en tout cas pour les deux principaux. Se passe pendant l' « ancienne génération », c'est à dire avant le Yondaime.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.**

Chapitre 9 : Haruki :

Un silence de plomb s'était abattu dans la pièce. Les deux ninjas de Konoha digéraient l'information, tandis que Kushina en profitait pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Il… commença Jiraiya au bout d'un long moment, avant de s'interrompre, refusant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il avait trop peur de la réponse. Un pressentiment montait en lui, lui donnant l'impression que son sang se glaçait.

-Il est… complètement malade ! s'emporta Minato, à sa gauche. Il s'imagine quoi ? Qu'il réussira à contrôler un bijuu ? Qui plus est Kyubi, le bijuu à neuf queues ?

- Exactement, murmura Kushina.

- De façon c'est pas compliqué : il va invoquer Kyubi, mais il sera incapable de le contrôler et Kyubi va le tuer. Or, une invocation disparaît à la mort de celui qui l'a invoqué, non ? Donc, problème réglé, acheva Minato avec un sourire.

- Ton raisonnement est exact… dans le cas où le seul chakra de l'invocateur soutiendrait l'invoqué, le contredit son sensei. Ce n'est pas le cas ici… le Sorakage a réuni le chakra de centaines de personnes. Même s'il meurt, Kyubi ne disparaîtra pas pour autant.

Le blond ne répondit pas mais ses dents serrées montraient sa colère et son inquiétude.

- Et une Kyubi fois invoqué, il veut faire quoi ? finit-il par demander d'une voix qu'il avait du mal rendre égale.

A ses côtés, Jiraiya ferma les yeux. Son élève venait de poser la question qu'il avait ravalée un peu plus tôt. Et il redoutait toujours autant la réponse.

- D'abord détruire rapidement Iwa, je suppose… et… ensuite, il y a de grandes chances pour que Hi no Kuni soit le suivant sur sa liste, répondit Kushina avec le plus de douceur possible.

Elle espérait atténuer le choc pour ses deux interlocuteurs mais ce fut peine perdue. Jiraiya baissa la tête. La kunoichi ne pouvait pas lire dans ses yeux, mais elle avait appris à lire le corps, et en cet instant, elle devinait que tous les êtres chers auxquels il tenait devaient défiler dans la tête du maître ninja. A la tension de ses épaules, à sa mâchoire crispée, et à une multitude d'autres signes, la jeune femme savait qu'un gouffre de douleur et d'impuissance, de colère aussi, s'était ouvert en Jiraiya. Elle se tourna vers Minato. Contrairement à son sensei, il avait la tête haute. Dans ses yeux bleus, devenus couleur d'orage, brillait un mélange effrayant de haine et de désespoir.

Kushina inspira à fond. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment d'impuissance désespérée, lorsque qu'on ne peut rien faire pour aider, pour sauver, ceux qui nous sont les plus proches : la famille, les amis, les mentors… Les Arashi no Bushi avaient été tout cela pour elle. Surtout celui qui avait été son sensei… Elle se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans la souffrance passée. Jamais elle n'oublierait, bien sûr… mais pour l'instant elle avait plus important à faire. Elle fixa les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face sans vraiment la voir. Jiraiya, les traits tirés, exhalant une souffrance infinie, et Minato, tendu comme un arc, le visage fixe, les yeux emplis de ce qui n'était plus qu'un gouffre de haine pure. Kushina retint les mots qu'elle aurait voulu dire. Ce n'était pas à elle de rompre le silence, c'était à eux. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre.

La kunoichi avait vu juste. Après quelques minutes où son cœur avait cogné à grands coups douloureux, Minato avait sentit une vague de haine monter en lui, telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue. Il n'avait rien fait pour repousser ce sentiment, d'une part parce qu'il lui permettait d'oublier son impuissance,  d'autre part parce qu'en cet instant il ne voulait qu'une chose : tuer le Sorakage. Et cette certitude, doublée d'une volonté de fer, nourrissait à la perfection la colère sans bornes qui remplissait son cœur. Oui. Il le tuerait, même s'il devait le payer de sa vie. Un sourire dur étira les lèvres du jeune ninja.

Jiraiya inspira profondément, jugulant l'angoisse qui l'avait saisi. Il y avait encore une chance de sauver Hi no Kuni, mais il fallait q'ils s'échappent de cette cellule. Hi no Kuni… _son _pays…et Konoha, son village… il ferait tout pour les protéger.

Le Sannin releva la tête et Kushina comprit qu'il était décidé à se battre. Tout comme son élève.

- Kushina… quand le Kage compte-t-il invoquer Kyubi ? s'enquit Jiraiya

Son interlocutrice secoua la tête.

- Je l'ignore, désolée.

- Dans deux semaines, à la prochaine pleine lune, puisque ça vous intéresse.

Les trois ninjas se retournèrent d'un bloc. Le Sorakage était entré dans la cellule sans que personne l'entende et les fixait, goguenard. 

- Et pourquoi nous dire cela ? questionna Jiraiya avec un calme stupéfiant.

- Et bien, je considère que ce n'est que justice que vous voyez, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, la créature qui va détruire votre pays, répondit l'homme avec amabilité, comme s'ils avaient parlé entre grands amis.

_Il nous parle de la destruction de ce qui nous est le plus cher au monde, et il ose le dire avec le sourire !_

Minato se mit à trembler de rage.

_Je vais…_

- Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. De tout temps, les lieux et les gens faibles et inutiles, étaient voués à disparaître pour la suprématie des plus forts. Pourquoi en changer aujourd'hui ?

_…LE TUER !_

Il bondit sur ses pieds, et les doigts raidis visant sa gorge, il se jeta sur le Sorakage. A mi-bond, il fut percuté par un Kamaitachi d'une violence effroyable. Le blond crut sa cage thoracique était en morceaux. Il serra les mâchoires, tentant malgré la douleur de contrôler sa chute, en vain. Il s'écrasa… sur son sensei qui avait réussit à se jeter sous lui juste avant qu'il le percute le sol. De son côté, Kushina s'était placée en première ligne, en garde, devant le Sannin et son élève. Malgré son expression impassible, un doute l'avait saisie. Un Kamaitachi d'une telle puissance… Il n'y avait que trois personnes capables de réaliser cette technique en lui donnant une telle capacité de destruction : elle, le Sorakage et… Elle fixa l'homme encapuchonné qui était entré à la suite du Kage. C'était lui qui avait attaqué. D'un simple mouvement du poignet, il avait crée une attaque qui valait un Daikamaitachi, tout en le maîtrisant à la perfection. Car il s'était arrangé pour que la technique ne soit pas mortelle, Kushina en était sûre. La jeune femme déglutit, la bouche sèche. Il serait… mais non, elle se faisait des idées. L'Arashi no Bushi qui s'était rangé aux côtés du Sorakage s'était fait tuer par ses anciens compagnons, elle le savait. Comme en écho aux pensées qui l'assaillaient, l'homme s'avança devant la kunoichi et abaissa son capuchon, découvrant son visage.

- Haruki…sensei…

La voix de Kushina n'avait été qu'un murmure incrédule et douloureux.

- Bonjour, Kushina. Ca faisait longtemps.

- Mais vous… Vous êtes _mort _! s'exclama la jeune femme, décomposée.

- Et non, comme tu peux le voir…

_Et voilà, fin du 9éme chapitre ! Entre en scène Haruki, qui sera très important pour la suite…_

_D'autre part, vous avez sans doute remarqué que l'action n'est pas le point fort de ce chapitre. En fait, j'avais envie d'utiliser la nouvelle du « projet de destruction de Konoha » pour creuser un peu la psychologie des personnages, surtout Minato et Jiraiya. A vous de me dire si vous aimez  ou si vous préférez l'action…(un mélange des deux peut-être ?)_

_Bonne lecture !_


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Une rencontre au cœur de la guerre :

**Auteur :** Arona

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Personnages :** Hum disons… Des persos sur lesquels planent pas mal de mystère, en tout cas pour les deux principaux. Se passe pendant l' « ancienne génération », c'est à dire avant le Yondaime.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.**

Chapitre 10 : Une rencontre qui se termine bien…enfin, à peu près :

Minato fixa Kushina, qui, elle, fixait l'homme au capuchon, une expression de surprise et de douleur infinies dans les yeux. Elle était encore en garde, mais dans son état de choc, il doutait fortement qu'elle soit capable de parer quoi que ce soit. Immobile, tendue à l'extrême, devenue d'une pâleur mortelle, la kunoichi regardait l'homme comme s'il avait été un fantôme. Stupéfait de l'effet que ce type avait sur la rousse, le ninja de Konoha le détailla franchement. Brun aux yeux d'un vert flamboyant, grand, bien bâti, il affichait un air de tranquille assurance, agrémenté d'un doux sourire, vaguement amusé. Son visage chaleureux et avenant n'empêcha pas Minato de remarquer la flamme glacée qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Le regard d'un tueur implacable, qui ne laisse s'échapper aucune proie. Cet homme était dangereux. Très dangereux. Un bref regard à son sensei indiqua à l'élève qu'ils avaient fait le même raisonnement.

A l'instar de ses deux compagnons de cellule, Kushina avait elle aussi compris le danger que représentait son vis-à-vis. Forgée par des années de pratique et de combat, elle se força à reprendre le dessus, à quitter cette paralysie stupéfaite. Son visage retrouva son masque d'impassibilité, ses muscles se détendirent, sa garde retrouva sa souplesse et sa perfection. Le sourire de l'ex Arashi no Bushi s'élargit et une lueur douce traversa son regard.

- C'est bien de savoir faire la part des choses. Je suis fier de toi.

Bien qu'elle reste de marbre extérieurement, le cœur de Kushina battait à grands coups. Cette simple phrase avait resurgir le passé. Il lui avait déjà dit ça…

La ninja rousse para le coup qui filait vers son visage en attrapant le poignet de son adversaire, se décala légèrement sur le côté, fit un tour sur elle-même en armant son coude et frappa son adversaire en plein ventre. Puis, alors qu'il était à genoux, elle dégaina le couteau à lame courbe qu'elle portait à la hanche et le posa sur sa gorge. D'un signe, l'autre montra qu'il capitulait, et la jeune femme le relâcha.

- Tu m'as traité comme n'importe quel ennemi, tu as bien compris que pour cet entraînement, il fallait oublier que je suis ton sensei. C'est bien de savoir faire la part des choses. Je suis fier de toi.

Un franc sourire éclaira le visage de l'élève.

- Je suis sûr… que tu es devenue une puissante combattante.

Le temps que Kushina réalise le sens de cette phrase, son vis-à-vis avait déjà attaqué. La jeune femme était en garde, mais son adversaire n'eut aucun mal à passer outre, et la frappa en pleine poitrine, main raidie, paume en avant. Elle fut projetée en arrière et ne réussi a reprendre le contrôle de ses mouvements qu'a l'ultime seconde. Elle atterrit au sol, mais la puissance du coup avait été telle que son poids et la vitesse acquise la repoussèrent en arrière, jusqu'à heurter douloureusement le mur. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, étourdie.

Jiraiya évalua rapidement la situation. Minato et Kushina hors de combat, il se retrouvait à un contre deux, sans compter qu'il devrait se battre en les protégeant. Le Sannin serra les mâchoires. Ca allait mal, très mal. La situation aurait difficilement pu être pire : en infériorité numérique, sans idée précise du niveau de ses adversaires et avec deux compagnons à terre. Quoique, il ne considérait pas Kushina exactement comme un compagnon, mais bon… Alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, l'homme qui avait envoyé son élève et la kunoichi d'Uzu au tapis avança d'un pas. Jiraiya se plaça immédiatement entre lui et eux, prêt à se battre. L'autre plissa les yeux, et l'ombre d'un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Hors de mon chemin. C'est elle que je veux.

Pendant une demi-seconde, le Sannin envisagea de le laisser passer. Kushina n'était ni une amie, ni son élève, ni encore quelqu'un envers qui il avait une dette. Puis il secoua la tête. La kunoichi voulait tuer le Sorakage, tout comme lui, et, tout à l'heure, elle n'avait pas hésité à se placer en première ligne. Il était hors de question de se séparer d'une alliée providentielle, qui plus est du même niveau que Minato, ce qui n'était pas rien. Son adversaire semblait avoir parfaitement suivi son raisonnement, et il se ramassa sur lui-même pour attaquer.

- Haruki, ça suffit.

Sans quitter Jiraiya des yeux, l'interpellé fronça les sourcils.

- Nous avions un accord.

- Et il tient toujours, mais pour le moment nous avons autre chose à faire. De toute façon elle ne va pas s'envoler. Tu reviendras la chercher plus tard.

Haruki hésita, puis se détendit et tourna les talons, quittant la cellule, suivi du Sorakage. Une fois ses deux ennemis sortis, le Sannin se dépêcha d'aller voir l'état des deux jeunes ninjas. Il s'agenouilla près de Minato.

- Ca va, sensei, le rassura son élève en se redressant sur un coude. J'ai juste une côte légèrement fêlée. Rien de grave. Et toi, Kushina ?

- Ca va, se borna-t-elle à répondre.

Jiraiya soupira de soulagement. Ca aurait pu être pire, bien pire… Rassuré sur ce point, il se tourna vers la kunoichi, qui avait baissé la tête, laissant ses longues mèches rousses camoufler son visage.

- Ce Haruki, tu le connais n'est ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais tressaillit imperceptiblement.

- Ecoute, on a tous failli se faire tuer, alors je pense que nous dire qui c'est est la moindre des choses ! fit-il sèchement remarquer.

- Il était le chef des Arashi no Bushi, répondit-elle après une légère hésitation. Et… il a été mon sensei, autrefois...


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre :** Une rencontre au cœur de la guerre :

**Auteur :** Arona

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Personnages :** Hum disons… Des persos sur lesquels planent pas mal de mystère, en tout cas pour les deux principaux. Se passe pendant l' « ancienne génération », c'est à dire avant le Yondaime.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.**

Chapitre 11 :  L'évasion :

Les deux ninjas attendirent, mais il devint vite clair que Kushina n'en dirait pas plus.

Dans le fond, peu importe, songea Jiraiya. Pour l'instant, il y a plus important…

- Minato, tu peux te lever ?

- Je pense, oui…

- Kushina ?

- …Oui.

- Très bien, alors nous allons…

Le Sannin s'interrompit. Il voyait bien que malgré leurs réponses, les deux jeunes ninjas n'étaient pas d'attaque pour le plan « on se bat pour sortir d'ici ». Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la kunoichi : le regard perdu dans le vide, elle était encore sous le choc, sans parler des blessures dues à sa tentative d'assassinat. Quant à son élève, il avait bien l'impression que…

- Minato…

- Oui, sensei ?

- Tu as combien de côtes cassées ?

- Je ne… commença l'interpellé avant de s'interrompre sous le regard noir et exaspéré de son maître. Trois, finit-il par grommeler de mauvaise grâce.

Jiraiya soupira. Minato était excessivement fier : il faudrait qu'il soit mort pour admettre qu'il était épuisé, et même ça, ça ne suffirait sans doute pas… Ses condisciples de Konoha avaient beau dire que Jiraiya avait de la chance d'avoir un élève aussi volontaire, le Sannin considérait plutôt que Minato était avant tout têtu comme une mule. Enfin… il devait tout de même admettre que la détermination de son élève forçait l'admiration. Quoique, dans le cas présent, détermination ou pas, il n'était pas en état de se battre. Kushina non plus, et il n'allait pas lancer l'assaut seul, ça ne servirait à rien. A part à se sacrifier bêtement et sans aucune utilité. Donc, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire, ce qui, dans le fond, n'était pas plus mal.

- Nous allons prendre du repos. Surtout vous deux. Non, Minato, ne discute pas. Vous devez récupérer et ensuite, on avisera.

Le blond finit par acquiescer et, prenant soin de ménager ses côtes, se coucha en chien de fusil. Kushina se contenta de s'adosser au mur, en choisissant un angle qui lui permettait de surveiller à la fois la porte et Jiraiya, et ferma les yeux. Alors qu'il glissait vers le sommeil, Minato se souvint d'une certaine promesse.

- Hé, Kushina…

- Oui ?

- Je m'excuse.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Comme il avait les yeux fermés, il ne vit pas Kushina sourire à la nuit.

Pendant que les deux autres dormaient, Jiraiya réfléchissait, les yeux fixés sur la porte. Comment pourraient-ils…Soudain, un plan commença à prendre forme dans son esprit.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Minato ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, parfaitement réveillé. Jiraiya était penché au-dessus de lui.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, répondit-il en relevant.

- Parfait. Attends, le temps que j'aille réveiller Kushina, et ensuite je vous expliquerai une idée qui pourrait bien nous faire sortir d'ici.

Tandis que Minato faisait jouer ses membres engourdis, le Sannin se dirigea vers la kunoichi. Il tendit la main pour la secouer légèrement.

- Ne me touchez pas.

Kushina avait ouvert les yeux et le fixait, une lueur d'avertissement dans le regard. Jiraiya recula sa main.

- Lève-toi et viens.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Organiser notre évasion.

La rousse le fixa pendant un instant, puis voyant qu'il était sérieux, se leva et lui emboîta le pas. Ils rejoignirent Minato, qui salua la nouvelle venue d'un signe de tête, avant de se tourner vers son sensei.

- Allez, puisqu'on est tous là, expliquez-nous.

- Bon. Vous savez qu'il n'y a pas de gardes devant notre cellule : le Sorakage a excessivement confiance en sa prison « anti-chakra ». Et nous, on va en profiter. Le problème est de sortir de la pièce, ensuite, pour peu qu'on soit discrets, on devrait pouvoir sortir dehors sans trop de problèmes, puisque les trois quarts des gardes sont morts ou hors de combat. Kushina, tu seras notre guide ; tu connais les lieux mieux que nous. Notre but est avant tout de _sortir_, tant pis pour le Sorakage. Nous avons encore un délai de deux semaines pour revenir avec des renforts et l'arrêter. Compris ?

- Oui, répondit Minato. Mais votre plan a une faille. Comment va-t-on sortir d'ici ?

Jiraiya sourit.

- C'est là que notre nouvelle alliée va nous prouver qu'elle est digne de confiance. N'est-ce pas, Kushina ?

- C'est à dire ? s'enquit ladite alliée, les sourcils froncés.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais fait partie des Arashi no Bushi. J'en déduis que le Taijutsu que tu pratiques t'a été enseigné par ce Haruki. Donc, tu es, en quelque sorte, l'élève prodigue qui rentre au bercail. Et comme les ninjas d'Uzu craignaient ton maître…

- Il n'est plus mon maître.

- D'accord. Donc comme les ninjas d'Uzu craignaient ton _ex-maître_ presque autant que le Kage, je doute fort qu'ils osent s'opposer à son élève.

- Je ne suis plus son…

- Oui, bon _ex-élève _! Mais tu as compris l'idée générale, non ?

- …Ca pourrait marcher. Mais je trouve qu'il y a pas mal d'inconnues dans ce plan.

- On a rien d'autre de toute façon, intervint Minato en voyant son sensei ouvrir la bouche, indigné. Ca vaut mieux que de ne rien faire du tout, tu ne crois pas ?

- Pas faux, admit Kushina. Bon d'accord. Je marche.

Sans qu'ils en aient conscience, le même sourire féroce étira les lèvres des trois ninjas.

La sentinelle qui veillait vaguement au bout du couloir bondit sur ses pieds lorsque des coups puissants ébranlèrent la porte de la cellule des prisonniers. Il s'approcha.

- Ca ne sert à rien, vous ne la briserez pas, ricana-t-il contre le panneau de bois.

- Je veux pas le casser, je voulais faire venir quelqu'un, crétin ! Et puisque tu es là, ouvre. Je veux parler à Haruki-sensei.

La sentinelle devint pâle comme la mort. Haruki était redouté dans la garde, car il ne tolérait aucune erreur. Et si cette fille était vraiment son élève, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait de l'avoir enfermée. Il avait donc plutôt intérêt à la libérer au plus vite. Mais…

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est vrai ?

Il avait tenté d'avoir l'air assuré, mais Kushina décela les trémolos dans sa voix. Elle l'avait ferré.

- Ecoute, les deux autres sont assommés, tu n'as qu'a ouvrir légèrement pour voir. De toute façon, je ne peux pas faire de Ninjutsu. Et je vais reculer jusqu'au fond de la cellule, d'accord ? Comme ça, tu n'auras rien à craindre.

L'autre hésita, mais sa crainte des représailles fut la plus forte. Il entrouvrit le battant. La fille avait dit la vérité. Elle était adossée au mur du fond, un étrange sourire sur le visage. Un peu plus loin à droite, le jeune aux cheveux blonds gisait au sol. Bien, il allait pouvoir… une seconde. Les ninjas de Konoha étaient deux. Où était l'autre ? La réponse lui parvint sous la forme du coude de Jiraiya qui s'écrasa contre sa tempe, le plongeant dans l'inconscience. Il s'écroula, le Sannin le retenant de façon à ce que sa chute ne soit pas bruyante. Sitôt l'homme à terre, Minato se releva et rejoignit son sensei, accompagné de Kushina.

- Bien, les accueillit Jiraiya, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Et maintenant filons.

Un double sourire éclatant lui répondit. Kushina en tête, les trois ninjas s'engagèrent dans les couloirs, silencieux comme des ombres.

Et voilà, fin du chapitre 11 ! Désolée pour le retard. Je ne voyais pas du tout comment faire pour que Minato & cie s'échappent. Après m'être bien creusé la tête, voilà ce que j'ai trouvé. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture !


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre :** Une rencontre au cœur de la guerre :

**Auteur :** Arona

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Personnages :** Hum disons… Des persos sur lesquels planent pas mal de mystère, en tout cas pour les deux principaux. Se passe pendant l' « ancienne génération », c'est à dire avant le Yondaime.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.**

Chapitre 12 : Le sacrifice de Jiraiya :

Alors que les trois compagnons couraient aussi vite que silencieusement, Kushina s'arrêta net au détour d'un couloir et leur fit signe de s'accroupir. Minato s'exécuta sans hésiter, mais son sensei, qui n'avait qu'a demi-confiance en la kunoichi, jeta un œil à l'angle du couloir. Cela lui fit perdre la précieuse seconde dont il aurait eu besoin pour se dissimuler. Il se serait sûrement fait repérer si Minato ne l'avait soudain attrapé par le col et  tiré brutalement en arrière. L'un des ninjas tourna la tête.

- Eh Keichi ! Tu fais quoi ? lui lança l'un de ses camardes.

- J'ai eu l'impression de voir un mouvement furtif… Je reviens.

Sur ce, le dénommé Keichi se dirigea vers le couloir perpendiculaire, kunai en main. Au fur et à mesure que les pas se rapprochaient, Minato, Kushina et Jiraiya se tendaient de plus en plus. Ils échangèrent un regard impuissant et inquiet.

TAP.

Ils ne pouvaient pas tuer le garde ou leur évasion serait découverte.

TAP

Utiliser des techniques de Ninjutsu ou de Genjutsu était également impossible : ils se feraient repérer.

TAP

 Il n'y avait rien à faire. Sinon attendre.

TAP

Mais en restant là, ils se feraient attraper, qui plus est de l'une des façons les plus bêtes qui soient.

TAP

Le garde était maintenant à deux pas de les trouver. Tous trois étaient tendus comme des arcs. La tension imprégnait l'air, mêlée de peur et d'agressivité. Chacun s'efforçait de maîtriser sa respiration rapide et les battements désordonnés son cœur.

De rester impassible. _Un ninja ne doit jamais montrer ses émotions._

De devenir une ombre, une chose sans vie, à l'instar des murs ou du sol. _Lorsqu'il se dissimule, un ninja ne se cache dans ce qui l'entoure. Il est ce qui l'entoure._

Tout en étant prêts à se sacrifier s'ils étaient découverts. _Un ninja est prêt à tout pour sa mission, pour son village. Même à mourir._

TAP

Triple passage en garde de combat. Trois paires d'yeux se remplirent d'une détermination sans failles. Différents, à peine compagnons, mais pourtant si semblables. Trois combattants prêts à se battre. Pour ce qui leur était cher. Pour leurs convictions. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

TA…

- Keichi-san, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que vous faites à l'autre bout du couloir ?

La question était polie, prononcée d'une voix calme, mais il s'en dégageait une froideur à glacer le sang. L'homme fit volte-face, si vite qu'il s'emmêla les pieds et faillit s'étaler. Figé dans un garde-à vous impeccable, il balbutia :

- O…Oui, Haruki-sama. C'est à dire…Je…j'avais cru entendre du bruit, et je…je voulais aller voir.

- Du bruit ? Le seul bruit que j'entends c'est celui que fait un certain ninja, qui, en plus d'être incapable de faire une pauvre phrase sans bégayer, se déplace avec la discrétion d'un troupeau d'éléphants.

La voix d'Haruki avait claqué, glaciale, sans pitié ni hésitation, comme une flèche brûlante. Le ninja tressaillit violemment et baissa vivement la tête, visiblement blessé. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres d'Haruki.

- Revenez ici, jeta-il et occupez-vous des tours de garde dans la partie Nord du bâtiment.

Sans même regarder si il était obéi, il tourna les talons et repartit d'un pas vif.

Ses trois collègues posèrent une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Keichi, puis les quatre sentinelles partirent rejoindre leurs nouveaux postes. Les fugitifs se remirent à respirer. Une fois seuls, Kushina fit volte-face comme un serpent prêt à mordre et fusilla Jiraiya du regard.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer à quoi ça sert que je vous guide si, de toute façon, vous êtes décidé à vérifier tous les chemins que j'emprunte au préalable ? siffla-t-elle, à voix basse cependant. Vous croyez quoi ? Que je me sentais bien dans cette cellule et que je veux y retourner ? Que je veux retrouver et ne mettre aux ordres de l'ordure qui a trahi les Arashi no Bushi ?

- Non… mais…

- Mais rien du tout ! gronda la kunoichi. Je n'oblige personne à me suivre, c'est vous qui avez décrété d'office que je vous guiderai. Si vous voulez essayer un autre chemin je vous retiens pas, mais sinon vous avez intérêt à me faire confiance, parce qu'il est hors de question que je me fasse tuer à cause de vous. C'est clair ?

Le silence s'installa, étrangement effrayant après la tirade à voix basse de Kushina. Les yeux de Jiraiya lançaient des éclairs, mais il savait que cette fois, il avait tort.

- Très bien. Allons-y.

Minato fixa son sensei. Il admirait Jiraiya pour cette « capacité » qu'il avait, d'être capable de ravaler sa fierté et d'admettre lorsqu'il avait tort. Une chose que lui-même avait un mal de chien à faire… Mais ce n'était guère le moment. Il se secoua et se tourna vers leur guide.

- On y va ?

Kushina perdit son expression dure et furieuse, et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- On y va.

Ils repartirent en se coulant dans l'ombre, évitèrent de justesse une patrouille grâce à la vigilance de Minato, contournèrent un garde et débouchèrent dans un couloir qui menait droit à la porte.

- Ils sont nombreux. Une idée pour passer ? s'enquit Kushina.

- On pourrait… commença Jiraiya.

Il n'acheva pas. Minato bondit sur lui, le plaquant au sol, tandis que la kunoichi se jetait à terre. Le Kamaitachi passa au-dessus d'eux et fracassa les murs – et les soldats – avant de faire voler en éclat la porte d'entrée. Haruki se tenait à l'autre bout du couloir, les yeux froids et déterminés. Ses intentions ne faisaient aucun doute. Comme pour faire écho à la pensée qui avait traversé les trois ninjas, il forma des signes, si vite que ses mains semblèrent à peine bouger. Puis il posa les mains au sol.

_Futon !Kaze no tsume, les griffes du vent ! _

Trois lames de vent horizontales se matérialisèrent, fendant le sol à toue vitesse en direction des fugitifs. Il eut un choc brutal puis la fumée crée par l'impact se dissipa. Un mur s'était dressé pour faire bouclier à l'attaque. De l'autre côté, Jiraiya sentit ses jambes déraper légèrement en arrière. Il grimaça. En plus de sa furtivité, ce type avait une force pas possible ! Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Minato et Kushina étaient aux prises avec les ninjas, toujours plus nombreux. A ce rythme, aucun d'entre eux ne réussirait à sortir ! A moins que… En un éclair, il prit sa décision. Maintenant le mur d'une main, il forma un enchaînement de signes compliqués de l'autre.

_Doton ! Daichi no taniai, le gouffre de la terre !_

Autour de son élève et de la kunoichi, soudain, il n'y eut plus rien. Rien qu'un trou sans fond, noir comme la nuit. Les ninjas ennemis n'eurent aucune chance : ils chutèrent dans le vide, agitant vainement les mains. Seuls Minato, Kushina et bien sûr Jiraiya furent épargnés. Puis, quand ce dernier baissa la main, la terre se rematérialisa dans un grondement de tonnerre, laissant la voie libre aux deux jeunes ninjas.

- Allez-y, lança Jiraiya. Je vais rester pour le retenir, ajouta-t-il en désignant la paroi de pierre du menton.

- Attendez sensei ! Vous voulez… qu'on vous laisse là ? C'est hors de…

- Minato, c'est un ordre, le coupa Jiraiya qui sentait son mur céder lentement mais sûrement sous les assauts répétés d'Haruki.

- Je…

- J'ai dit que c'était un ordre ! aboya la Sannin.

- A…vos ordres…réussit à articuler Minato malgré la colère qui lui faisait serrer les dents si fort que ses mâchoires saillir. Soudain, un assaut plus fort que les autres fit violemment trembler le mur. Kushina saisit Minato par le poignet, et l'entraîna vers la porte.

- Je t'ai peut-être mal jugée, jeune fille…En tout cas, je te le confie.

Ces paroles parvinrent à la rousse alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil. Elle tourna la tête pour croiser le regard à la fois contrit et fier de Jiraiya. Puis le plafond de l'entrée s'écroula. Minato serra les poings, insensible à la douleur, tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes.

_Chapitre 12, j'étais super inspirée alors je publie quasiment coup sur coup. Mais ce ne sera pas souvent. _

_Bon, le but de ce chapitre était à la fois de faire sortir nos ninjas et de s'arranger pour que Kushina et Minato ne se retrouvent tous les deux. D'où l'idée de Jiraiya qui reste affronter Haruki et les deux autres qui partent. Pour le prochain chap, j'hésite à faire un Jiraiya vs Haruki… Je verrai._

_Bref, en attendant, bonne lecture !_


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre :** Une rencontre au cœur de la guerre :

**Auteur :** Arona

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Personnages :** Hum disons… Des persos sur lesquels planent pas mal de mystère, en tout cas pour les deux principaux. Se passe pendant l' « ancienne génération », c'est à dire avant le Yondaime.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.**

Chapitre 13 :

- Ici ça devrait… être bon…lâcha Kushina, hors d'haleine.

Après l'évasion de la maison du Sorakage, ils avaient filé le plus vite possible, avec pour but de sortir du village. Ils auraient voulu être discrets, mais devant le nombres de ninjas qui gardaient toutes les issues, ils avaient dû se résoudre à combattre. Kushina jeta un œil à Minato. Il avait beau être aussi essoufflé qu'elle, il resta silencieux. Elle se demanda même s'il l'avait entendue. Elle songea un instant à le secouer, puis se ravisa. Il avait sans doute besoin de temps… Ils s'installèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le moindre appétit, ni la moindre envie de discuter, aussi prirent-ils le parti de dormir.

- Je prends la première garde, annonça Kushina.

Minato acquiesça à peine, puis se coucha en lui tournant le dos. Elle s'en formalisa pas. Se juchant sur une pierre, qui lui donnait une vue d'ensemble du campement, elle s'efforça de fixer les alentours, mais toujours, son regard revenait sur son compagnon, dont la respiration paisible était le seul bruit audible. La rousse soupira intérieurement. Il allait rester combien de temps, comme ça ? Elle fronça les sourcils sous l'effet de la colère qui remplaçait peu à peu sa compassion. C'était vrai, après tout ! Déjà qu'elle avait failli se faire tuer parce que _sa majesté_ n'avait daigné bouger que lorsque la situation était devenue critique…Sans compter que si sa réaction l'avait sauvée, elle avait été…effrayante. Et puis bien sûr, il y avait…elle rougit légèrement.

_Flash-back : _

Kushina se recula vivement dans l'ombre.

- La vache ! Ils ont ameuté tout le village ou quoi ? Tss… bon sang, ça va être la galère pour sortir. Une idée, Minato ?

Pas de réponse.

- Minato ? répéta la kunoichi en se retournant, inquiète.

L'élève de Jiraiya était adossé au mur derrière elle, fixant le vide. Semblant dans un autre monde, un monde de tristesse. A moins que ce ne soit un monde où rien ne se serait passé… Kushina avança d'un pas et claqua des doigts devant son visage. Pas de réaction.

D'accord…

- Ecoute, Minato… J'ai conscience que ça doit être très dur, mais il _faut _qu'on sorte d'ici. Ou bien le sacrifice de ton sensei n'aura servi à rien !

Elle avait espéré le faire réagir en appuyant là où ça faisait mal, mais le blond ne broncha pas. Pas même un battement de cils. Il semblait détaché. Complètement détaché.

- Tiens, tiens… on dirait que j'ai retrouvé nos petits fugueurs.

Kushina fit volte-face, la main sur le poignard qu'elle avait récupéré d'un cadavre.

Merde… J'étais tellement concentrée sur Minato que j'ai baissé ma garde… Je me suis fait avoir comme une bleue !

Mais bon, en un contre un , elle ne craignait quasiment personne. Elle allait tuer ce type pour qu'il ne rameute personne et ils fileraient en toute discrétion.

Tu m'as cherchée, tu m'as trouvée… et tu vas le regretter.

Elle se tendit imperceptiblement, prête à bondir, poignard à demi hors du fourreau. Mais le ninja sourit.

- L'élève d'Haruki-sama. Je ne sui pas assez fou pour t'affronter seul…

Et sur ce, il siffla entre ses doigts. S'il fut strident, le bruit n'était pas assez fort pour ameuter le reste des gardes. Il ne devait couvrir que les quelques ruelles alentour.

_Qu'est ce qu'il…_

Soudain trois autres ninjas atterrirent à côté du premier. L'un d'eux fixa Kushina d'un œil appréciateur.

- C'est elle, l'élève d'Haruki-sama ? Elle est sacrément bien foutue !

- Doucement, tempéra celui qui les avait appelés. N'oublie pas qu'on doit la ramener.

- Si on ne plus s'amuser…

Kushina plissa les yeux. A un contre un, elle doutait pas de pouvoir l'emporter malgré son état, mais à quatre contre un, ça devenait plus compliqué. Néanmoins elle releva la tête.

-C'est ça, amusons-nous… Venez donc me tuer.

Elle sourit, à la fois féroce et provocante.

- Ou plutôt, venez essayer.

Dans un ensemble parfait, ils fondirent sur elle. Elle se baissa pour éviter une volée de kunais, roula sur le côté, se releva, pivota et frappa du pied avec toute le puissance dont elle était capable. Sa jambe décrivit un arc parfait et meurtrier en direction de la gorge d'un de ses ennemis. Il ne pouvait pas éviter le coup. Trop rapide.

Un de moins.

Elle avait parlé trop vite. Elle dut bondir en arrière pour éviter trois shurikens et rata sa cible. A plusieurs reprises, le schéma se répéta. Comme elle s'en doutait, ils n'étaient pas très forts individuellement, mais leur travail de groupe était excellent. Ils se couvraient parfaitement les uns les autres. La kunoichi jura entre ses dents. Déjà fatiguée avant l'affrontement, elle commençait à s'essouffler sérieusement, en plus de son niveau de chakra dangereusement bas.

Après un nouvel assaut manqué, Kushina rompit d'un pas. Elle était épuisée, et lorsqu'elle se retrouva acculée contre le mur, elle avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas s'écrouler. Mais elle serra les mâchoires. Elle ne tomberait pas. Pas devant eux. L'un des ninjas s'approcha et lui releva le menton d'un doigt et lui caressa la joue, le visage à quelques centimètre du sien. La jeune femme aurait voulu lui planter son poignard en plein cœur pour avoir osé ne serait-ce que la toucher, mais son bras lui semblait être de plomb. Elle ne pouvait rien faire.

- Ôte ta sale main.

La voix avait résonné, glaciale, provenant du fond de la ruelle. Les trois ninjas se retournèrent d'un bloc, toutes armes dehors. Kushina, en revanche, sentit le soulagement l'envahir.

Minato…

Les yeux de ce dernier lançaient des éclairs.

- Eh, les gars, lança celui qui semblait être le chef. _Lui, _vous pouvez le tuer.

- Bien reçu ! lancèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Et ils se ruèrent sur lui. Minato ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, du moins Kushina en eut l'impression. Pourtant, il fut soudain derrière l'un des ninjas et lui planta un kunai dans la nuque sans ciller.

- Un.

Fou de rage, les deux autres firent demi-tour, et avec un grondement haineux, bondirent à nouveau. Le blond se décala souplement sur le côté, saisit le poignet de son adversaire, le lui retourna dans le dos et de sa main libre, lui remonta violemment le menton en arrière. Le claquement sec des vertèbres brisées retentit.

- Deux.

Le troisième tira le sabre qu'il portait entre les épaules et l'abattit à une vitesse impressionnante. Minato para du poing, dévia le sabre sur le côté et de son autre main, lança un kunai. Abandonnant son sabre au blond, le ninja se jeta sur le côté, se releva…pour se retrouvé empalé sur sa propre arme.

- Trois.

Minato fit calmement volte-face vers le dernier des ennemis – celui qui avait touché Kushina - qui le fixait d'un air ahuri mêlé d'une bonne dose de peur. Il bondit en avant, si vite qu'il devint invisible une poignée de secondes. Puis il le saisit à la gorge et le considéra avec froideur. Sa main glissa jusqu'à sa poche d'arme et il en tira un kunai.

- Tu as de la chance. Mon dernier.

Lorsqu'il l'approcha de la gorge du ninja dans un geste sans équivoque, Kushina se décida à intervenir. Elle avait suivi l'affrontement d'abord avec stupéfaction – et, elle devait l'avouer, avec une certaine jubilation - , puis avec inquiétude. Minato n'aimait pas tuer, elle l'avait vite compris. Même dans le feu de l'action, il était le genre de combattant qui s'efforçait de _maîtriser_ l'ennemi. Mais là, ce n'était même pas pour se défendre : c'était un crime de sang froid. En règle générale, elle aurait laissé faire, voire même approuvé : elle n'avait pas de scrupules à tuer, même si elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais Minato… Minato…elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'en souciait, mais elle ne _voulait pas_ qu'il tue. Pas comme ça. Lorsque le kunai fila vers la jugulaire offerte, elle réagit sans y penser. Avec toute la vitesse dont elle était encore capable, elle se décolla du mur, se jeta dans le dos de Minato et l'enlaça le plus fort possible.

- Arrête Minato, arrête ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine… Arrête…s'il te plait… répéta-t-elle en voyant le jeune homme hésiter.

Minato finit par abaisser son kunai et Kushina se détendit, reculant d'un pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche, hésitante, mais son compagnon fut le plus rapide.

- Allons-y, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

La kunoichi acquiesça, et ils s'élancèrent. Oubliant le ninja terrifié. Ce qui allait être une grave erreur…

_Fin du flash-back._

Kushina jeta un œil au ciel. Son tour de garde était terminé depuis bien trois quarts d'heure. Réfléchissant à l'affrontement – une énième fois depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du village – elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Bah, songea-t-elle en regardant la silhouette de Minato, il en avait sans doute besoin !

Malgré tout, la fatigue commençant à se faire sentir, elle se laissa tomber au sol et s'avança vers lui. Elle pensa un instant le secouer avec douceur, puis changea d'avis.

- Eh, Minato. Debout, c'est à toi de prendre la garde.

L'interpellé se leva sans un mot et, suivant sans doute le même raisonnement que Kushina, bondit sur la pierre d'où elle venait de descendre. La rousse alla se coucher, mais l'ombre de Minato, solitaire, la tête baissée, la faisait se tourner et se retourner.

_Et merde, je m'en fous, moi, de comment il sent !_

Mais impossible de trouver le sommeil. Avec un grondement exaspéré, elle rejeta la cape qui lui servait de couverture et s'approcha du rocher.

_Bon, ben… Chapitre 13 (impossible de trouver un nom…) Finalement pas de Jiraiya vs Haruki, en grande partie parce que j'ai peur de faire un OCC pour Jiraiya (mais ça me tient  à cœur, alors au final… J'sais pas… peut-être dans le prochain chap…) Donc, à défaut de combat titanesque, un aperçu sérieux des capacités de Minato et un léger rapprochement…_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !_


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre :** Une rencontre au cur de la guerre :

**Auteur :** Arona

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Personnages :** Hum disons Des persos sur lesquels planent pas mal de mystre, en tout cas pour les deux principaux. Se passe pendant l ancienne gnration , cest dire avant le Yondaime.

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages ne mappartiennent pas, sauf ceux que jai invents.**

Chapitre 14 : Jiraiya vs Haruki

Kushina atterrit au sommet de la grande pierre et se dirigea vers Minato, sans trop savoir ce quelle allait dire. Ce dernier ne lentendit pas approcher, plong dans ses penses. Le regard plong dans les falaises acres qui formaient le territoire dUzu no Kuni, il pensait Jiraiya.

Y avait-il une chance quil ait chapp au Sorakage, et ses subordonns ? Ou alors, tait-ilmort ? Mort pour que lui et Kushina puissent schapper Cette pense tait intolrable.

_Jiraiya-sensei__vous tes en vie. Jen suis sr ! Vous **devez** tre en vie._

**Dans la maison du Sorakage**

Jiraiya tait effectivement en vie, mais il commenait douter de ses chances de le rester. Il avait cre des murs de chaque ct du couloir pour les isoler, Haruki et lui. Son adversaire navait rien fait pour len empcher, et cela faisait bien une heure quils combattaient. Le Sannin bondit en arrire pour prendre de la distance et observa Haruki, calmement debout au milieu du couloir. Couloir dvast, soit dit en passant, par les chocs des attaques. Les clats de pierre, la poussire, le sol fendu. Si le combat continuait, le plafond allait finir par leur tomber dessus, sans aucun doute.

- Jiraiya-san

Linterpell fixa son adversaire, dconcert et mfiant.

- Quoi ? finit-il par rpondre.

- Je dois vous remercier.

Jiraiya le dvisagea avec une mfiance accrue.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Eh bienil y a longtemps que je ne mtais pas autant amus. Et puisnon, vous ne comprendriez pas.

- Essayez, rpondit le sensei de Minato.

Il tait rellement curieux. Lhomme en face de lui taittrange. A la fois sans-piti et pourtant inexplicablement attentionn avec Minato quil avait pargn - et Kushina, a qui il tenait visiblement. Dautre part, bien que le bras droit du Sorakage, Haruki ne semblait avoir gure confiance en son chef. Ni en les subordonns de ce dernier, dailleurs

- Inutile.

Ce simple mot le ramena la ralit. Haruki eut un sourire. Un sourire sombre et triste, qui ne dura quune seconde, au point que Jiraiya se demanda sil avait bien vu ou si son imagination lui jouait des tours. Puis son adversaire leva le bras et labattit. Le Kamaitachi fila vers Jiraiya, soulevant un nuage de poussire. Ce dernier esquiva facilement tout en fronant les sourcils. Une attaque de ce niveau ne latteindrait pas, et il tait persuad que son adversaire le savait. Alors pourquoi ? Un grondement sourd sleva en rponse. Le plafond, secou par lattaque, avait atteint ses limites. Une norme fissure se forma, et, dans un craquement sourd, la toiture scroula.

Jiraiya, une main devant le visage pour se protger des clats de pierre, chercha localiser son adversaire travers la fume opaque qui stait forme. Une fois le nuage un peu dissip et Haruki visible, il simmobilisa net, la fois surpris et contrari. Lennemi avait eu le mme rflexe qui lui : utiliser une invocation. Le Sannin se redressa tout fait sur le dos de Gama-Bunta, et observa linvocation dHaruki, un norme rapace au plumage fauve et au regard dor et froce. Les deux animaux appels avaient protg leurs invocateurs respectifs de la chute du plafond.

- Jiraiya ? Nous sommes Uzu, nest-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais je nai pas le temps de texpliquer les dtails, Bunta. Il faut battre cet homme.

Le crapaud focalisa son attention sur lhomme en question et son invocation.

- Tiens, tiens. Une vieille connaissance. Ca faisait longtemps que nous ne nous tions pas vus, Garuda, seigneur des rapaces.

Haruki fixa le crapaud.

- Garuda, tu le connais ?

- Bien sr, rpondit son interlocuteur. Haruki, je te prsente Gama-Bunta, le roi des crapauds.

- Hummdes crapauds, heinje vois. Merci pour linformation, Garuda. Et maintenant, allons-y.

Le rapace dcolla sauvagement et se mit dcrire des cercles menaants au-dessus du Sannin et du crapaud. Jiraiya composa rapidement des signes.

_Katon__ ! La boule de feu suprme ! _

Le dluge de flammes fila droit sur Haruki, debout sur lpaule de Garuda. Ce dernier fouetta lair de son aile. Le souffle provoqu balaya non seulement instantanment le brasier, mais continua sa course vers Jiraiya et Gama-Bunta. Le roi des crapaud dgaina son katana et bloqua la lame de vent. La situation paru simmobiliser quelques secondes, puis Gama-Bunta, grognant sur leffort, repoussa lattaque.

- Il a lavantage, observa Jiraiya. Il peut aisment nous bombarder, alors que nous avons beaucoup de mal latteindre.

Gama-Bunta acquiesa.

- Il faudrait quon trouve un lieu trs haut, fit le crapaud, o on pourrait tre son niveau.

Ils neurent gure le temps dy rflchir. A nouveau, Garuda cra un puissant souffle de vent. Mais cette fois, Haruki prit part lassaut. Il cracha une langue de feu, qui fit monter la temprature de lair, transformant la simple attaque en une lame mortellement prcise, effrayante de puissance et chauffe blanc. Gama-Bunta et Jiraiya ragirent de faon parfaitement synchronise, crant une dfense double. Le premier se chargea du problme du feu.

_Suiton__ ! La barrire deau !_

Dans un sifflement qui indiquait la baisse de temprature, lattaque traversa le mur deau. Jiraiya entra alors en action son tour.

_Doton__ ! Mur de boue ! _

Le Dakamaitachi se fracassa sur le bouclier de terre.

- Jolilcha Haruki.

- Oui, ils sont parfaitement rds, convint Garuda. Cest impressionnant. Mais, nous non plus, on na pas dit notre dernier mot.

Haruki sourit.

- En effet.

***

Aprs plusieurs autres assauts, Haruki se dcida. Il aurait prfr viter davoir recours cette technique, mais son adversaire ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix.

- Garudacest parti.

Garuda monta le plus haut possible dans le ciel, puis redescendit comme une flche, soulevant une vritable tempte sur son passage. Fouett par le vent et la poussire, Gama-Bunta se dporta nanmoins sur le ct pour viter lattaque et Jiraiya en profita pour bondir sur Haruki, kunai en main. Ce dernier dgaina son long poignard et les armes se croisrent dans un claquement dacier. Le regard noisette, furieux et tendu, croisa le regard vert, calme et froid. Exaspr par lassurance de son adversaire, le Sannin se dgagea dun revers du poignet et attaqua nouveau lame haute. Mais au dernier moment, il inversa sa prise et frappa au niveau du ventre. Haruki ne fit rien pour parer. Le kunai se ficha dans son corps sans quil ait esquiss le moindre mouvement. Puis il se dmatrialisa dans un nuage de fume.

_Un Kage Bushin ! _

Au mme moment, Garuda dploya son aile avec violence, projetant Jiraiya dans le vide. Il donna un coup de rein pour se retourner, se rceptionna et roula deux fois sur lui mme pour attnuer le choc. Il se relevaet tomba sur un spectacle qui ne lui pas, mais alors pas du tout. Autour de lui et Gama-Bunta, cinq Kage Bushin limage dHaruki taient disposs en cercle. Le vrai se tenait lcart, et sauta souplement sur lpaule de Garuda lorsque le rapace passa non loin de lui. Les Bushins formrent chacun un enchanement de signes compliqus et posrent leurs mains au sol.

_Fuinjutsu__ ! Les chanes du vent !_

Le vent se leva en puissantes bourrasques, obligeant le Sannin et son invocation se protger les yeux de la poussire et des morceau de roche qui volaient. Des chanes dun blanc lumineux, graves de signes tranges, jaillirent du sol dans un claquement menaant, pour senrouler troitement autour de Jiraiya et Gama-Bunta. Le tout stait pass en une poigne de secondes, rendant toute riposte impossible.

Jiraiya serra les mchoires. Il tait compltement immobilis. Idem pour Gama-Bunta. Et maintenant, Haruki navait qua lui donner le coup de grce le plus tranquillement du monde. Comme en cho ses penses, le ciel sobscurcit, jusqu' devenir dun noir dencre. Le Sannin leva les yeux, et, travers la pluie qui stait mise tomber flots, distingua son adversaire, tremp, le bras tendu en direction du ciel. Au-dessus du ninja immobilis retentit un grondement de tonnerre faire se dresser les cheveux sur la tte. Les clairs, qui traversaient le ciel intervalles rguliers, se concentraient dsormais en un seul point. Et il tait juste dessous.

Haruki fixa le ninja de Konoha. Il sembla hsiter une seconde, puis forma le dernier signe de son jutsu.

_Raiton__ ! Lappel de la foudre ! _

Jiraiya regarda avec calme lnorme clair au-dessus de lui, puis il ferma les yeux.

_Au moins, Minato et Kushina sont sains et saufs_

Lclair sabattit.

_Je sais, je nai pas publi depuiset bien, je ne sais pas exactement mais nayons pas peur des mots - a fait un bail ! En contre partie, cette fic est bien plus avane sur , au elle en est au chapitre 21Et comme la fin approche, jai dcid de recommencer publier ici aussi._

_Chapitre 14 donc, Jiraiya vs Haruki. Je lai fait ! Je suis trop contente ! Je ne sais pas si cest bien, mais si je ne lavais pas fait, jaurais eu des remords pendant le reste de ma fic, alors_

_En esprant que a vous plaise, bonne lecture !_


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre :** Une rencontre au cur de la guerre :

**Auteur :** Arona

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Personnages :** Hum disons Des persos sur lesquels planent pas mal de mystre, en tout cas pour les deux principaux. Se passe pendant l' ancienne gnration , c'est dire avant le Yondaime.

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'ai invents.**

Chapitre 15 : Dcisions :

- Minato

Kushina hsita. Elle ntait gure doue pour rconforter les gens, le tact ntant pas son fort. Elle avait pour habitude de dire ce quelle pensait, avec plus ou moins de douceur selon la situation, mais ne se dpartissait jamais de sa franchise. Sauf que lelle ne se voyait pas annoncer de but en blanc Minato ce quelle tait venue dire, savoir tourne la page sur Jiraiya-san, et aide-moi plutt trouver un plan pour stopper le Sorakage !

Elle ne dit finalement rien. Ses yeux taient fixs sur lorage qui se dchanait au-dessus du village.

- MiMinato.

Bien quil nen ait aucune envie, lintress leva la tte, alert par la tension dans la voix de sa compagne. Partag entre la colre et la lassitude, il suivit son regard. Et bondit sur ses pieds au moment o le bleu du ciel reprenait ses droits. Il nen avait vu que la fin mais il aurait mis sa main couper que ce quil venait voir tait un jutsu. De type Raiton ou Futon. Qui disait jutsus disait ninjas. Et qui disait ninjas et jutsus disait combat. Combat entreHaruki et Jiraiya, sans aucun doute. La joie qui montait en lui fut soudain refroidie par une autre pense : _qui_ avait lanc cette attaque. Jiraiya ? Haruki ?

Jiraiya-sensei est parfaitement capable de lancer un jutsu aussi puissant, et il matrise bien le Raiton. Mais Haruki ? De quoi est-il capable ?

Minato se creusa la tte, cherchant des ides ou des indices en se remmorant les quelques fois ou il avait vu le bras droit du Sorakage. Soudain, il jura mi-voix.

_Minato, tu es un crtin. Et la peur te rend idiot !_

Si lui ne connaissait pas les capacits dHaruki, il avait en revanche son ancien lve sous la main. Il pivota vers Kushina. La question quil sapprtait poser mourut sur ses lvres, remplace par linquitude. Elle tait ple comme la mort.

- Kushinaa va ?

La kunoichi ne rpondit pas.

***

Le cur de Kushina battait grands coups douloureux, tandis quelle fixait lendroit o se droulait le jutsu quelques minutes plus tt. Un jutsu quelle connaissait bien, pour lavoir maintes fois excut sous le regard attentif de son professeur.

_Lappel de la foudre_

Elle serra les mchoires pour juguler les larmes qui menaaient de dborder. Larmes pour Jiraiya, mais aussi pour Haruki. Pour le Haruki quelle avait connu, son sensei. Toujours calme et pos. Un guerrier dexception, qui avait fait delle, petite fille sans avenir, la combattante redoutable quelle tait aujourdhui. Un homme svre mais toujours juste, qui lui avait montr comment atteindre cette souplesse, cette force quelle avait toujours crues rserves llite. Un homme qui lavait guide jusqu' faire delle une Arashi no Bushi, son rve. Un rve qui avait vol en clats moins dun an plus tard. A cause dune trahison. La trahison dHaruki.

Kushina essuya ses larmes dun geste rageur. Elle tait ridicule, se rfugier dans les images du pass. Il fallait voir la ralit en face : Haruki taitun tratre. Un tratre. Et les tratres

_ Les tratres doivent mourir ! _

Un sourire amer tira les lvres de la kunoichi rousse. Et ctait elle qui avait dit a

_ -Kushina ! Kushina !_

_- Je suis l, sensei._

_- Nous partons au plus vite, mission de premire importance oblige._

_- Jarrive._

_ - Quelle est la mission ? senquit-elle un peu plus tard, tandis quils bondissent darbres en arbres._

_- Nous partons retrouver un tratre._

_- Un tratre ? _

_- Oui, rpond Haruki, le regard voil par la colre. Cet homme, Yamada Kenji, a trahi les Arashi no Bushi. Il tait charg despionner pour notre compte, mais il a vendu des informations lennemi. Et il va rpondre de cet acte._

_Kushina acquiese. Ses yeux lanent des clairs._

_ Kushina bondit souplement au-dessus de mur que lhomme a franchi avec difficult. Elle atterrit en roul-boul, se redresse et jette un coup dil circulaire autour delle. Le fugueur a quitt les beaux quartiers dIwa pour des ruelles mal fames, emplies dombres et de cachettes. De criminels, aussi. En clair, un coupe-gorge. Elle plisse les yeux, furieuse._

_Tu ne mchapperas pas !_

_Souple et silencieuse, tous les sens en alerte, elle se glisse dans une ruelle sombre._

_ Llve dHaruki se retire vivement dans lombre en entendant le bruit dune couse effrne dans la rue juste devant elle. Le tratre passe, les yeux fous, cherchant sa poursuivante de tous les cts. Mais il ne voit pas Kushina, dont les lvres stirent en un sourire de satisfaction et froideur mles. Dgainant son poignard, elle se coule dans son dos. Alert par une sensation de danger, lhomme fait volte-face. Personne. Kushina a dj bondi. Son corps dcrit une courbe parfaite, loin au-dessus du sol. Dun coup de reins parfaitement matris, elle se laisse tomber a un pas devant lui. Le temps quil se retourne, elle lui a dj fauch les jambes et le cloue au sol. Lacier de son poignard mord le cou du tratre._

_- Attends !_

_La kunoichi suspend son geste, tout en jetant un regard interrogateur son sensei._

_- Quest-ce que tu allais faire, exactement ?_

_- Le tuer, bien sr, rpond son lve, dconcerte._

_Haruki sapproche et fixe Kushina._

_- Tu es srieuse ?_

_- Bien sr ! Cest un tratre !_

_- Et ?_

_- Et les tratres doivent mourir !_

Au final, ils avaient ramen le tratre Uzu et lavaient jet dans une cellule o il tait sans doute encore.

Les tratres doivent mourir

A lpoque, cette rponse lui avait semble naturelle. Venant du fond delle mme. Et aujourdhuiaujourdhui ctait pareil, songea-t-elle. La trahison la rpugnait profondment. Lorsquon avait fait allgeance, on respectait son serment. Sur sa volont. Sur son honneur. Sur sa vie.

Kushina releva la tte. Haruki avait prit sa dcision en trahissant les Arashi no Bushi. Elle venait de prendre la sienne. Peu importe leurs liens dans le pass, dsormais, Haruki tait un tratre.

Elle le tuerait.

***

Minato vit Kushina relever le tte. Il nattendait que a. Son visage ayant retrouv ses couleurs, il passa sur le a va ? et, lui saisissant le poignet, posa la question qui lui brlait les lvres :

- Cest Haruki qui a lanc ce jutsu ?

Le regard dsol ml de colre de Kushina fut une rponse suffisante. Il inspira profondment. Dans le fond, il sen doutait. Il sen tait dout linstant o il avait vu la raction de sa compagne. Refusant de laisser la tristesse le submerger, il secoua la tte. Pleurer Jiraiya ne le ferait pas revenir. Tout ce quil pouvait faire dsormais, ctait aller de lavant. Sans relche. Et arrter le Sorakage et son plan dmentiel, pour que le sacrifice de son sensei ne soit pas vain.

_Autant commencer tout de suite._

- Kushinaet si on soccupait du plan pour arrter le Sorakage ?

Linterpelle le dvisagea, surprise. Elle sattendait ce que la nouvelle lui porte un sacr coup, mais il semblait serein. Serein et avec une dtermination sans faille, corrigea-t-elle en notant la flamme qui stait allume dans ses yeux.

La kunoichi rousse sourit.

- Ca marche !

Ils changrent un regard de profonde complicit.

***

- Bon on a deux possibilits : soit on essaye de rallier Konoha et de revenir avec du renfort, soit on arrte le Sorakage seuls.

- La question est de savoir si on a le temps daller Konoha et de revenir. Il reste 13 jours avant quil essaie dinvoquer Kyubi. Combien de temps avez-vous mis pour venir ?

Les deux jeunes gens taient assis mme le sol, face face, analysant ensemble la situation et les solutions.

- Une semaine, rpondit Minato. Mais on avait fait plusieurs arrtsen retranchant le temps, je pense que a nous ferait gagner un jour. Peut-tre deux, si on voyage vraiment jour et nuit.

- Il faut aussi ajouter au moins une demi-journe Konoha, le temps dtres prts partir avec les renforts, fit remarquer Kushina.

Minato hocha la tte.

- Bien vu. Ca nous ferait doncenviron 11, 12 jours.

Ils changrent un regard.

- Cest trop juste, finit par dclarer Kushina. Il suffirait dun contre-temps et on narriverait jamais temps. Trop risqu. On a pas le choix : il faut attaquer seuls.

Son compagnon eut un bref signe de tte pour monter quil tait daccord avec ce raisonnement. Nanmoins, il semblait songeur.

- Et sion pourrait envoyer des Bushin Konoha, non ?

- Les Bushins sont trop fragiles, rpondit Kushina en secouant la tte, maisDis-moi, Minato, reprit-elle aprs un silence, tu invoques quoi ?

-Les crapauds, mais je ne vois pas ce que

Un clair de comprhension traversa les yeux de son vis--vis.

- Je vois o tu veux en venir Mais un crapaud ne sera jamais assez rapide pour arriver Konoha et revenir temps.

- Seul, peut-tre pas. Mais port par lun des oiseau les plus rapides au monde, je peux tassurer que si.

- Kushina, tu invoques

- Les rapaces, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. Pour peu que tu puisses appeler un crapaud pas trop lourd, a peut marcher.

Minato sourit son tour.

- Ok.

Il forma rapidement ses signes. Un crapaud assez g se matrialisa.

- Bonjour, le salua son invocateur. Je vais avoir besoin de vous, Gama-Ishi-san.

Tandis que le ninja expliquait au crapaud ce quil attendait de lui, Kushina soccupa de sa propre invocation. Elle avait jaug le poids du vieux crapaud et pensait avoir trouv le rapace parfait. A son tour, elle forma ses signes.

Dans un nuage de fume, loiseau de belle taille au plumage dun blanc clatant rpondit lappel.

- Kuyosei

Une fois au courant de leur mission, les deux animaux ne perdirent pas de temps. Gama-Ishi bondit sur le dos de Kuyosei et le rapace dcolla. Ils se perdirent dans le ciel. Kushina serra la main de Minato. Fort. Il rpondit la pression. Tous deux savaient avoir fait le maximum, a marchait ou a ne marchait pas. Mais a nempchait pas desprer.

_Aprs vous avoir fait attendre (je men excuse) voici le chapitre 15 ! _

_Le dbut de se chap est peut-tre un peu lourd, mais je voulais que la volont de Kushina ne fasse plus de doute. Et ensuiteeh bien, cest les plans de bataille. Bonne lecture !_


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre:** Un rencontre au coeur de la guerre

**Auteur:** Arona

**Genre:** action/romance

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.

_**Note:**__ Je sais que je n'ai pas publié depuis un moment…désolée pour ceux qui me suivent (s'il y en a toujours!). Mais la mise en page de ce site ne me plaît pas. Je finirai de publier ici, sans aucun doute, mais ce n'est pas ma priorité. Pour ceux qui voudraient éventuellement avoir la suite (sans mots qui sautent, c'est la Révolution!), ils peuvent aller sur le site ou cette histoire est déjà bien plus avançée. Vous m'y trouverez sous le pseudo de Yoruhime._

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 16 : Pris au piège

Adossé à un rocher, Minato réfléchissait. A Jiraiya, à Haruki, au Sorakage et à Kyubi…à Kushina, aussi. Car bien qu'il se soit embarqué dans une galère incroyable, venir à Uzu lui avait permis de rencontrer la jeune femme.

Et à côté de ça, les ennuis n'avaient finalement que peu d'importance. Enfin…à part, bien sûr, que ce malade de Kage avait l'intention de rayer Kohona, _son_ village, de la carte. Mais bon, ça mis à part…son regard se posa sur la silhouette de Kushina endormie. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres: éveillée, la kunoichi était l'une des plus redoutables combattantes qu'il connaissait. Mais endormie, sans cette flamme dangereuse qui brillait dans ses yeux, elle semblait presque…fragile. Le blond se retint de rire en songeant que, si elle avait su qu'il la trouvait _fragile_, elle lui aurait sûrement arraché les yeux. C'était ça aussi, Kushina: calculatrice, forte et sans-pitié, mais parfois immature, refusant souvent d'admettre ses faiblesses. Se croyant toujours forte.

_Oui, songea Minato, c'était là_ _l'une de ses plus grandes failles : elle ne connaissait pas – ou faisait comme si elle ne connaissait pas – ses limites._

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par une présence à l'extrême limite de son champ de vision. Un mouvement si souple et reptilien, que, plongé dans ses pensées et sans son instinct, il aurait manqué. Dans un réflexe fulgurant, il quitta sa position assise, qui faisait se découper nettement sa silhouette, pour se plaquer au sol. Tendu, tous les sens en éveil, il jeta un œil autour de lui, cherchant à localiser l'intrus. Minato fouilla du regard l'obscurité et le contour imprécis des roches, exaspéré de ne pas pouvoir utiliser son chakra pour mieux y voir, sous peine de se faire repérer. Pendant un instant ou il ne parvint pas à le repérer, le jeune ninja sentit la panique monter, puis, soudain, le vit, en train marcher à pas de loup. Il concentra immédiatement son attention sur lui, déterminé à ne pas le perdre. L'homme – ou la femme – impossible de le dire dans la nuit, se mouvait avec dans un silence absolu, se coulant dans les ombres et se fondant presque totalement dans son environnement. Minato plissa les yeux. Il connaissait cette façon de se déplacer. Kushina bougeait de la même façon. Il serra les mâchoires. Maître assassin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'espoir de Minato tomba à l'eau. Il avait pensé que, peut-être, l'homme, qui ne l'avait pas repéré, rebrousserait chemin. Mais désormais, il était évident qu'il comptait contourner la pierre. Et, fatalement, il allait tomber sur Kushina. En l'espace d'un éclair, plusieurs scénarios défilèrent dans l'esprit de du blond.

Bien sûr, si l'assassin voyait sa compagne, il la tuerait. Par conséquent, il avait intérêt à agir vite, bien et se débrouiller pour l'arrêter.

Mais d'un autre côté, il avait une possibilité pour qu'il ne la voie pas. La kunoichi sommeillait non pas à ciel ouvert, mais dans l'anfractuosité d'un rocher. Et si, effectivement, elle passait inaperçue, l'intervention de Minato dévoilerait leur présence.

Tout en suivant chacun des pas de l'assassin, il pesait le pour et le contre à toute vitesse. Oh, et puis zut ! Il ne pouvait pas, il ne _voulait _pas jouer la vie de Kushina sur la chance.

Tout en pestant mentalement contre sa pochette à kunai vide, il se releva avec souplesse, balaya les environs des yeux. Personne d'autre. Bien. Il se redressa tout à fait, et, essayant d'imiter la démarche silencieuse de son adversaire, se glissa sur la gauche et bondit de la pierre. Il atterrit un mètre plus bas sans un bruit. Parfait. S'il avait bien calculé la trajectoire adverse, il allait pouvoir le prendre à revers. Se fondant au maximum dans les ombres, il longea le rocher sur quelques mètres et s'immobilisa.

Il était là. Son ennemi avait quitté l'obscurité et la couverture des rochers pour s'avancer sur le plateau escarpé, éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Minato inspira profondément et passa en garde.

Alors qu'il allait bondir, son adversaire tourna soudainement la tête vers lui. Le jeune ninja se contraignit au calme et attendit, immobile, maîtrisant sa respiration. Son vis-à-vis continuait de fouiller la zone du regard. S'il le voyait maintenant… Mais l'autre finit par détourner les yeux.

Ce n'est que lorsque la tension se relâcha brusquement dans ses muscles que Minato comprit à quel point cet ennemi l'effrayait. Il frissonna des pieds à la tête et posa sa main sur la pierre, le temps que son cœur se calme. Pendant ce laps de temps, il révisa son jugement. Etre capable de lui faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu !

Je suis fou. Complètement fou. Je vais attaquer à mains nues un maître assassin qui a sans doute tué plus d'hommes que je ne le ferai jamais.

Mais ce n'était plus le moment d'hésiter: l'assassin avait repris sa progression. Minato ferma les yeux une seconde. Inspira à fond. Les rouvrit.

Et jaillit de l'ombre.

_Bon, ce chapitre… Comme vous avez pu le voir, Minato n'est pas indifférent à Kushina... Mais pour le moment, amoureux ou pas, des ennuis en perspective…_

_PS: Je pense que ce chapitre sera l'avant-dernier dans le Shikyo no Gake._


End file.
